For the Love of You
by AutumnsMonolouge
Summary: The name is Belle Lee Jones,I'm a gymnast who doesn't have a life!I'm staying with my father for the summer,no fun their.My life isn't perfect,and this boy Kai thinks he knows it all.To top it off, I'm being STALKED!Sound like fun?It's not!
1. Worst that goes to good

**OK first off, I love beyblade, and how this story came to be, I don't know. It just popped in my head when I thinking and I had to write about it. I really hope you all enjoy the first chapter, I don't think most of my stories will be this long, if you don't like it. Hehe, well, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Worst that goes to good:**

I couldn't help but frown, the worst day of my life, but not the last because more was just brewing around the corner. I didn't even want to look at my mother, knowing full well, what she would say, and I didn't want to hear it, not a single word of it.

"Have a nice day Belle." I growled at my mother. "Pick you up after practice!"

I repeat, _worst day ever!_ Yes, God was against me today, and I hated it, why didn't lightning strike down on me and just end it. Nothing could be worse that having a horrible day, because you're mother was sending you to the worst place of all time! But you know, now that I'm here, it wasn't all bad, because I wouldn't think about it, I wouldn't let what is going on today, ruin my performance that was in store for me today. I wouldn't, nothing would ruin this…I think…

I opened the doors to the most amazing place any person would want to be in. 'Gymnastics Plus' was the place to be in order to get away from everything and everyone. I felt so at home here, and I knew nothing would bring me down, but sadly, something did. My _mother_ was shipping me off to see my father, who lived here in North Carolina. _He_ here of all places on this stupid island which I don't know the name of. It was the worst, not just because of that, but, the fact the Colorado kids from the 'Rocky Mountain' gymnastics gym where going to compete against us in just a few months and I might not even be here to compete agaisnt them!

"Floor, now, Belle." I heard one of my coach's say. "Yes sir." I responded without hesitation.

My mother tried to work my rough schedule around with my dad, but couldn't manage it, this summer was the only time I was able to spend time with him, the only summer that _I_ was going to compete in as a champion!

As I took to the floor, I took in three deep breaths and exhaled out through the mouth. "I want an Arabian." I nodded, Arabians where easy, if you didn't choke on it. If you did, the worst that could ever happen was death or just something broken.

I started running, picked up my hands by my ears and did a perfect round off with two perfect back flips then with all my momentum in the air; I flew with a one front tuck on the matt on both my feet perfectly. I had a smile on my lips as to how proud of myself I was.

"Good, now in order to be the very best, I want to see a Double Arabian! I know you've been slowly working on it." Shockingly I looked at my coach, he's got to be crazy, he just had to be. I couldn't do that.

"No way in hell can I pull that stunt. I can barely get a good Arabian by it's self." To be the best, I had to do it, but I didn't want to die.

"It's all up to you. The last thing I want to do is push you into something that you can't handle. Why don't you take five, I'll be right back."

I grunted walking off the floor. "Can you really pull off a Double Arabian?" I turned to see Lisa, one of my many best friends here in the gymnastics. Her glossy black hair was pulled into a messy braid. "Not even I can do that, and we've been in gymnastics since we were kids!"

"Yeah, well, Coach Bohn thinks I can. But honestly, I'm freaking out, that's one of the hardest stunts to ever pull off."

"If you want to be good, you need to pull it off, well, that's if you want to beat the Chinese…"

Lisa was right, in order to beat the Chinese, I had to be competition, if not, they would smoke us… no not even! They would terminate us all! I felt a wave of air pass me as I talked. I turned and saw another one of my good friends Kelly on the balance beam; Kelly was working hard as always. She made a hand stand and brought her chest down closer to the beam, she picked herself up again and lifted one hand of the beam and maintained her good balance. Kelly then brought her hand back and did back flip with a dismount.

"UGH! I can't do it! Lisa, I can't pull off a Double Arab!" I yelled as Kelly waved at me when she went to get herself wter. I saw her smile, she knew what mood I was in.

"All you have to do is work on it, I'm Sure Coach Bohn will let you use the supporter." Lisa explained to me trying to calm me down before I had to go back onto the floor.

On the floor, I saw Coach Bohn. I saw the supporter that was hanging in his hands. I never had to use one in such a long time. I was strapped on while being given a lecture about all of this, i had to once again be reminded that this supported wouldn't always protect me. "You need height, and strength, but importantly, you need good momentum, that the most important one of all. If you don't land, this will catch you." I nodded, but that didn't mean I wasn't ready. "Land it."

I took to the edge of the floor, everyone's eyes on me. I took a good running start, landed a round off and did two perfect back flips then twisted with the effort of trying to land with two front tucks, that didn't go so well. I felt myself not getting wher I needed to be, I felt myself get scared and I lost it. What I was happy for though, was the support that held me in mid air when my coach pulled the rope. I mentally slapped myself for even trying this stunt that I knew I couldn't do...even if I did practice.

"What the hell was that?" Damn, he was mad now. "Your lucky for that support, if not, you could have said good-bye to gymnastics!"

I could feel my temper rising from the inside. "I told you, I can't do it! It's insane, and some one has to be crazy to do something like this! I've tried it once, and it didn't work out, what makes you think that it'll work out again?"

"Then you could say good-bye to your title!" That pinched a nerve in my body. The National Champion, a title of a life time. Any one would be honored to hold that in their hands. I was scared though, I was scared I was going to fail.

* * *

I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or not, it could have been the radio that was on, or my music, I couldn't tell. From the corner of my eye I saw her lips moving, so I figured she was.

I pulled down my head phones, "Belle, are you listening to me? Hmmm, no your not…" She gave a sigh. "You know, I'm going to miss you. But you'll have fun at you're fathers house." How enthusiastic was she trying to be? Going to my father's house was the worst place. Yes, though my mother walked out on him, for whatever means she did... he could have come after us, or her. He never came to my birthdays, or came to see me, not even calls. And not once did he ever see me compete in gymnastics. My mother worked two jobs so we could keep our beautiful two story house. She got payed well, and I don't know how; maybe her new boyfriend or something. He's only come over a few times and I didn't really talk to the guy, he just annoyed me because I didn't like him much. I assumed he helped my mom pay for the bills or most of them.

I used to miss my father for so many years, but after seeing that he woul never come back I saw that it was no use. I hated my father for my own reasons. We suffered most of the time, but we made it without him.

I felt my body tense up again...

"How could you do this to me? You know what this summer means to me! I'm the National Champion and should be training!"

"Sweet heart, I know. I'm sorry, but maybe you could do your own training down by the beach? Though we don't live far from the island, don't think you can go to the gym and practice, this is the time you should spend with the father who was never their."

I threw my hands up in frustration, "right their, that point, the father that was never _their_! Could you make it clearer?" I grunted toward the window. I could tell it wasn't much longer until we stopped. Off the bridge I saw a Ferris wheel turning. A Carnival was going on, that was something to look forward too.

"Please try and spend time with him, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't any our faults, things just happen." I rolled my eyes, I was ticking time bomb as people always put it, and right now this bomb was getting ready to explode. "Do you understand?"

"Yes! I understand…"

"I'm just trying to do what I think is best."

We turned into a street tha was covered with trees, then a dirt road that I don't remember all to much. The car came to a stop. I looked out the window and smelled the beach. Off of a little horizon, I saw blue; the ocean. I looked back to the house; it was pretty big, a blue wall, nice tiles, a screen covering the porch and a work shop near it. There were stairs to get up to the house. I had to admit, it was pretty nice. I saw the screen door open, and out he came. I can't really remember the last time I saw my father. Both my folks were young when they married, reason being, I was going to be born. At the age of eighteen, my mother was knocked- up by my father; they married and continued going to school, and they were happy. By the age of five, my mother and I left, and never returned home. Amazing how he's still young, I could tell he was maybe in his 30's still.

"Good to you see again Ashley." yeah, he was still young. The last I saw of him was maybe two years ago. "How are you?"

"Good, good. Sadly, I can't stay and chat, I have to get some sleep tonight, I have double shift tomorrow." She got my things out, while my father helped. I didn't stare at him. He grabbed half the stuff, while I grabbed the other half. I kissed my mother good-bye as she took off.

"Congratulations, I saw that you got the title of National Champion here." He smiled at me, he was trying.

"Yup, to bad my father wasn't around to congratulate me." He darted his eyes to floor and turned to lead me to my room. He continued walking up the steps until we reached the inside of the house. I still followed as he led the way up more stairs into a small hall way in which he turned into a room, that I figured was mine.

"This will be your room. I cleaned it up, hope it's too the liking." I nodded. It was nice. Nothing to big, or to small, nothing was even out place that seemed weird. He was trying to avoid anything that would seem awkward.

"Do you mind if I go down to the Carnival?" For some reason, I couldn't help but ask.

"Sure, does your mom have a curfew for you?"

"No, I don't stay out long." He nodded his approval as I got up. "I won't be out long, I want to look around. And don't worry; I can take care of myself pretty good."

"Alright, you can go, just be safe."

"Like I said, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll be home soon, you don't have to wait up for me."

The fresh breeze on my face felt good. It felt awesome not to wear a tight leotard for a good while, but it would feel strange at the same time. A whole bunch of people were here. I never really got the chance to be at one these. If only I had friends to share this with, but they were all back home training. I walked around the place at least three times smiling at everything that surrounded me. While walking, I noticed a small spot of stairs leading up to a small cemented park like state. I saw a few benches on top of the park and railings that were carved from wood. It looked really pretty, especially with the trees that grew around the place. I decided to go check it out. When I got to the top I saw that it was a huge place, so big with such a huge space. I walked to the wood railing and looked down. Sand was everywhere, and if you were to fall, it would be a pretty okay landing, your butt would hurt if you fell on it, but if you jumped off you could land just right and then climb back up again. Not much of a distance fall.

"Tyson!" I heard peoples voices far off from where I was, they weren't too far, but far enough where I had to kind of squint to see who they were. I guess the boy they called was the one wearing the cap with dark blue hair tied back. He as wearing a yellow shirt and red jacket.

The girl shouting was tall and skinny wearing a skirt and brown jacket that seemed to match her hair. A short boy next to him was wearing huge glasses on top of his head and was in shorts, I smiled to see how puffy his hair was. Most of the laughing was coming from this blonde kid who had a blue shirt on and was wearing brown pants. My lingered toward; what seemed to be a Chinese boy with long hair and what gave it away, Chinese clothing that was all white. The last boy caught my attention, tall and masculine, with two shades of color on his hair, dark blue and grey. He was very attractive, but I knew better than to fall those typical kinds of boys.

_Tyson_ was on the railing trying to balance himself, he had no coordination. He stumbled a few times, but regained each of the composures. I got closer, not wanting to be too nosey about it all. It was kind of entertaining. While I watched, I never once thought about whom was walking behind me, until that someone made it clear by pushing me roughly.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted. Everything went quiet. "Don't you know it's not polite to bump into a girl like that?"

The boy who pushed me had tattoos on his arms, and wasn't all the charming to look at. I couldn't help but want to shiver, but I stood my ground as I learned from experience back home. He wore dark clothing and had messy hair with a sneaky look all over his face, which said something, something like '_don't mess with me'_ "What's the matter, this little mouse doesn't like to be pushed around?" I felt him touch me lightly on the arm; I moved away fast, "This little mouse has speed."

"Leave her alone Ryan." From the corner of my eye the masculine boy spoke.

Ryan had an annoyed look on his face. "Was I talking to you? No I wasn't. Anyways, I was just looking for my crew, they seem to be lost." He held up his hands as if he surrendered.

I didn't want to be apart of this, I started to move when Ryan blocked my path. "What's wrong, don't want to play?"

"With you, no way, I don't play with dirty rats." I snarled at the comment. I had a strange feeling; I was dealing with the wrong guy. "I would leave, now!"

"You think you can order me around." He lunged for me, but I ran and jumped on the railing. "Touch me, and I'll jump. I'm not afraid too."

He laughed at this. "You wouldn't jump." as he got closer I shrugged and jumped off. "What the?" after that I heard foot steps running off.

"She jumped, she's dead!" I heard the girl scream.

"I'm not dead!" I jumped to grab the railing. I swung my leg over and balanced myself while sitting. "See, I'm ok, nothing to worry about."

"But, you jumped! You should have at least twisted something." The Chinese boy stumped out.

"She's an athlete." I looked toward the masculine boy. "Am I right?"

I nodded, shocked that he knew that. "What gave that away?" He looked at my arms, "oh, yeah, my arms. I guess the muscle gave it away."

They all just stared at me, I found that pretty rude. Tyson gave me a huge grin like he was wanting to say something but couldn't think of what to say. Then his grin just turned dorky.

Tyson lunged at me. "Nice to meet you, my name is Tyson!" He shook my hand as I got off the railing. "This tough talker is Kai, and that's Ray, this is Max, Hilary and Kenny!" What a hyper boy he was. "And you're name?"

I looked at the small group, "My name…its Belle." Most of them smiled at me. I felt pretty comfortable; maybe this was a good kind of group to hang with, until summer ended. I looked at the carnival, I kind of wanted to go back to it. "Do you mind if we go down to the carnival?"

"Why? It's pretty boring," stated Max.

I slowly looked to the floor. "You see, I've never really been to one before…" Almost all of them stared at me like I was a freak, for the love it all, so what if I never actually went to one? "What? It's not my fault that I can never go to these things!"

"Why not?" I looked at Hilary; they were all waiting for my answer, "I'm pretty sure they have some where you come from?"

"Well, at least you all figured I wasn't from around here. I don't have time, and my mother never lets me."

"So you still listen to mommy, like a good little girl." I watched Kai as he did a little smirk. I took everything back, correction; there was only one person I wasn't going to happy being with here.

What could I tell them? _Oh, I'm not allowed because my coach said it wasn't good for me_. Bull shit! I can't, I'm not allowed to say anything about it. Hell, I can't even date nor have a boyfriend! I guess, I just had to make them believe what I want them to believe.

"I guess you caught me, pretty sad for a seventeen year old." What more could I really say? I had to pretend for myself.

"Well, let's give Belle what she wants. The Carnival will be here for at least four days, we can make the best of it by eating, playing games and getting on the rides!" Tyson started rubbing his stomach. I guess the way to a guy's heart is through his stomach.

While walking, I was getting to know Hilary a bit more. I liked her calmness, it was nice. "How do you get your hair to have that nice wavy body shape?"

"I don't do anything, most of the time I have it picked up, but when I'm at home it's down."

I saw Hilary staring at my clothes. "Are you a rebellious punk? And how do you stay so thin! Not even I can do that, no matter how hard I work out!" My black top and skinny jeans with my combat boots might have said something.

"So many questions hold on. Ok, first, I'm not rebellious, but I do dress in that style, but not to say that I am one, that's kind of stating a poser. I've been working out since I was little; I was in a lot of activities. And I eat a balanced diet that my mother sets up for me."

"How lucky you are to be so thin and wear those kinds of slim jeans and shirts that show off your boobs." I started laughing. She was funny. "Don't laugh, that's mean!"

"Sorry, I never really got those kinds of complements before. Thank you." She smiled back. "So, what do we do now?"

"Hmmm, Belle, try this!" Tyson handed me a hot dog that had a bunch of junk all over it. "Trust me it's good."

I kept staring at it. I never really had this kind of food. As I took it, I kept looking it over, "Really, is it good?"

Again they all looked at me, "You have got to be kidding me? You mean to tell us, that you never had a hot dog before!" I nodded my head. Ray just kept staring at me, as if he couldn't believe what I just told him. "For starters, put it in your mouth and chew then swallow."

I bit it, and started chewing, I knew my eyes went up in stars; this was the best thing I've ever tasted! I licked my lips, and continued eating until no more was left. I frowned, and then I felt it. My stomach did not agree one bit, and I felt like I was about to puke it all up, including this morning breakfast. "Excuse me for a moment; I need to make a phone call." I got my phone out and ran toward the out house that I saw earlier nearby. While running I stuffed my phone in my pocket and leaned against one of the walls, and burst my guts out. "Ugh…" I felt my hair being pulled back. I didn't want to look.

"Hot dog made you sick?" I knew that voice, the annoying voice that I hated. "You're fragile." Kai was getting on my nerves now. I'm not fragile, never was, if I was I wouldn't be in gymnastics, I wouldn't be the National Champion. But what did I care; it was just a title that hardly anybody knew about. "For 90 pounds, you really let it all out."

"I don't like that attitude that you are using with me. You treat with damn respect, or we can be true blue enemies, you pick!" My finger were on his chest now, and I wasn't going to move it. I lput my foot down right now. "As it is, I want to bash you're head through the wall, or something." At this point, his eyes went a bit wide as if no one in the whole world, as in a _girl_ ever spoke to him in such a manner.

"Violent are we."

"Yes, people call me a ticking time bomb! Deal with it."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean offend you in any way."

Walking back to the group, I noticed a new addition to the family, a red head. They introduced me to him; his name was Tala, nice name. We played a couple of games while I drowned my self in lemonade. I had to admit, I was having a really nice time, but that didn't count when half the girls where death glaring at me. Was it because I was the new girl for the summer, or they just labeled me as one the bitches here. Kai didn't pay much attention to me, which I found very nice. I looked at my money; I had enough to by something else.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go by something."

"Hey Belle, we'll be at the ferries wheel." I nodded at Ray.

I was waiting for my candy apple when a girl tapped my shoulder, "I wouldn't hang out with that gang, the boy, Kai, is a real trouble maker."

I turned tmy back to the stand and smirked; "Really now?"

"He's a real play boy; I wouldn't trust him at all."

"Who might this girl be that's telling me all of this?"

She looked around, "I'm Megan, and I know a lot of stuff, around here. I'm sorry, I'm just saying to be careful."

"Let me guess, you would be a gossiper?" She frowned at my comment.

"For you're information, me and Kai are dating!"

"Oh, is that a fact? I don't care. I'm just here to hang. And for grammar revising; it's Kai and I smarty." I walked off with my apple a bit disappointed. I didn't know why. I don't really care much for guys, I do check them out, I mean, who wouldn't, and most of the guys here are pretty hot.

I saw my new friends joking around by the ride, I asked Hilary to put the apple in her bag. And we all decided to get on the Ferris wheel; I've never been on one before. I ignored Kai as he sat next to me. We were so high, it felt amazing, but I started to panic when Tyson and Max started moving the seats; I gripped a hand, but couldn't tell who it belonged too. I faced the person and pulled my hand free seeing that it belonged to Kai. He gave me an annoyed look, and I returned with the same favor. I looked at all the sights, and saw the black ocean with the stars illuminating off of it.

"Are you mad at me?" I heard Kai speak.

"No, I'm just enjoying the ride."

"How can you enjoy something when we stopped on the top?"

I shrugged. I don't know, because I just can."

"Hn."

"What was that?"

It's something that I do when I feel annoyed, or can't figure something out."

When we got off, I looked at my phone to see that it was at least 11 O'clock, it was best that I get home now. I sighed and got my apple from Hilary's bag. "Sorry, guys, but I got to head home now."

"Really?" sighed Hilary. "I hope you had fun. We'll be here again tomorrow to get on all the rides."

I smiled and waved at them, and then I saw Kai coming to me, "I can give you a ride I'm taking off also."

"I don't want one from you. I can walk."

"You know, you're pretty bipolar, first you're all nice, and then you're just bitchy. That's a real problem"

I smiled, "I guess I'm just dysfunctional, the doctors probably dropped me when I was born, and bam! I was born!"

Kai smiled, "You are something else Bells."

"Well, would you look at that, I made you smile!" He went back to frowning state. "Too bad, I actually liked it." I started walking again, "I don't need a ride, and I can take care of myself." With that said and done, I walked with my hands in my pocket and the stars shining on me.

* * *

On my way home, I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched by someone. Every time I turned around I couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary, it was strange really. It felt evil, like who ever it was wanted to harm me, but I just couldn't picture it. When I got to the screen fencing in side the house, I decided to make a stand off. I turned around and put my hands on my hips and glared at everything, and then I got caught it, a shadow, it was moving, so I continued to stare, stare and make the impression _I'm not scared, give me your best shot_, it seemed to work, but I was scared, and shaking, then finally turned around and went inside.

"Dad, I'm back…"

"Hello sweet-heart, did you have fun?" I found him in the kitchen and sat at the table and replied with a _yes_. He looked at me and smiled, "Make any new friends?"

"I did, nice group of kids."

"This island is pretty small, almost everybody knows each other, maybe I could help you out."

Well, might as well make some effort to communicate."Well, theirs Hilary."

"She's a nice girl with a very decent family. Hang out with her, you won't regret."

Dad and I talked for a good while, until he saw me yawn, he motioned to my room. I couldn't help it; I was dead tired from all the training and the carnival. As soon as I was done with my shower, I land on my bed, and fell asleep.

What the time was, I didn't know, but I could tell it was early, the sun was bright, and bothering me, badly. I cursed the sun all the way to hell. I rolled, "AHHH!" I landed hard on my ass.

"Belle, what happened?" I heard my dad running up the stairs, "Are you Okay?" As he busted through the door he started laughing, the blanket was covering me all over. "I take that the blanket won this battle?"

"Damn blanket, I'll kill it!" I got up and dumped my blanket on my bed, "I'll deal with you later." I pointed an accusing finger.

Walking down stairs, I felt unease in my stomach. "Something wrong Belle?" I didn't know what to say, I felt my body go pale.

"Dad, where…is the trash can?" I said in a hurried tone, he pointed to one that was right next to the kitchen entrance; I grabbed it fast and stuffed my face in it to let out my guts again. "I feel terrible…"

"What's wrong?" I couldn't say anything "did you eat something that didn't agree with you last night?"

"I had a hot, and then I ate the candy apple that I bought for you. It looked good." He started to laugh, "Its okay, you're just not used to eating these kinds of food. You're mother told me that she has you on a diet."

"Just something to help me keep fit. Nothing big, I don't eat this kind of stuff."

After a while, I felt much better, and decided to take another shower to get the taste and the smell out of my body. I heard my dad talking to someone, but I couldn't tell who it was, but they left, as soon I got down the stairs, I didn't really bother to ask him who it was.

"I'm going to go down to the beach, and then maybe the carnival, so don't wait up for me." I walked out the door without a good bye, I don't know why, but I was in a foul mood, and I'm pretty sure he knew that. I guess that's why he didn't bother to talk to me.

The beach was beautiful, so calm, hardly anyone on the beach, if so, it was a couple here and their holding hands and being all lovable and what not. I tried to picture myself, but I couldn't, it wasn't me, and it never would be me. I found it very impossible, and it was sad. I always wondered what love meant, but boys, when was their time, hardly any time. A crazy, psycho path, which would fall for that? A weirdo!

* * *

**Well, this is my first story. I really hoped you liked it. If you want, check out my other stories and I'll be sure to post more soon. Thank you.**

**~LostAngel217**


	2. What Expectations?

**Hello, hello! Here is my next chapter, I really hope you all enjoyed the last one. I worked pretty hard it, but on this one, it kept me thinking. A bit of brain fart here and their, but all in all I say it went okay… -_- well, on with the story.**

* * *

**What Expectations?:**

I didn't know how long I was thinking, but it must have been a good thirty minutes. The sun was high in the sky, but it wasn't really hot, so it was still morning. The waves were crashing and bringing in sea shells, I could feel them under my toes. The beach was empty now, except for the birds and tiny little fishes that would swim back into the water. It was very relaxing. I heard the sand move behind, and I got this very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What's a little mouse doing all by herself?" It was Ryan, I should have known by the vain prick in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't show him that I was scared, I had to be tough. "Shouldn't you be with you're friends?" I heard more people arrive; not good.

I turned and saw a girl with brunette hair and a not so slender body holding Ryan around the waste glaring at me, and then a bunch of other boys with tattoos smiling, funny, I never really seen twins before.

"What's a smelly rat doing here with its pack; shouldn't you be looking through a dumpster for shit?" I couldn't help but smile as he did a low growl, I should know better than to mess with fire, but I had to protect myself some how. I didn't know Ryan all too well, so I was guessing what he would do. Knowing this for a fact, he would have his boys catch me, or have them surround me while he _tried_ to scare me. I had to stand my guard. "Don't mess with me. You can be near me, just stay a few feet away and don't touch me!" At this point it was threat that made.

"Sugar, you are definitely messing with the wrong person!" His two buddies where itching closer and closer, and I had no way of getting around it.

I thought, and I thought of the best thing I could possibly do. I looked around; I could run in the water, or try and run around them. Then I figured what good would that do? I was trapped, because these things could go both ways. If I run, he boys would catch me, if I ran another way Ryan would catch me. I got up from the ground and figured my attack plan, it was actually worth a best shot, they were a good distance away, so it gave me time, and they would have to back up. I got a running head start and put my hands by my ears and land a perfect round off with two back hand springs, then with good momentum from the ground I did a one twisting front tuck and extended my leg to do a front kick to land in front of them.

"Shit, this girl is not ordinary!" One of the twins says.

They back away.

I glared down at them. "I told you not to mess with me."

"You think that's good, I don't know what all that was, but next time, you wont be lucky!" He was pissed as his girl friend tugged at him to lead him away. Witht he way he was moving, he was an early drunk.

I watched until I knew they wouldn't see me. One lesson I always learned, doing an Arabian like I just did, is never good. Sand isn't good for gymnastics, not even gravel, only the simple tumbling. Such gymnastics would or could ruin you, you could break something in the foot and you wouldn't even know untill it was to late. It was a huge mistake I made because my ankle was hurting. As I walked, I fell to the floor, "UGH! My ankle…" I heard feet rushing toward me, I got up to prepare myself, but felt strong hands push me back down.

"If you do that, it's just going to get worse…" I saw Kai kneeling next to me now. "I saw what you did; pretty brave standing up to Ryan and his crew like that." I was just staring in shock. "What?"

"No, no you didn't! You did not just see what I did!" He nodded as if I was crazy, "Fuck!"

"Belle, what is it?"

"You were not supposed to see that!" If he found out whom I was, people would come in line to ask questions and get the spot light, and ask a whole bunch of things, and then make up shit about me. Make up stuff like they always did; because people couldn't keep their dirty mouths shut! People would ask stupid and rude questions and I would chance of escaping.

I got up and ran, no matter how much in pain I was in. I knew I left Kai in shock, but I had to get away from him. I would have to leave, if he told anybody, I would murder him! I got to the house and burst in while I saw my dad reading a book.

"Belle, are you Okay?" He got up and came running toward me as I fell again, I pointed to my ankle. "Did you hurt it?'

"Yeah, pretty bad too. I need ice!" He rushed to the freezer and brought and ice pack and put it on my swollen ankle. "I was practicing, and I landed wrong on the sand…and Kai, he saw me, and I ran off."

"Ah, I see. If he found out who you really where, or even guessed it, you're life would be on the line?" I nodded; he was really good at this. "You might have just sprained it. You need to get it checked out."

"I can't go the hospital! What if they see me?"

My father rubbed his chin, "how about a deal, I call in a doctor to come over, and you tell me what really happened, and why no one is to know?" I thought about it. I could be stubborn and say no, but who knows how bad my ankle is. I had to agree, so I nodded. "Good." He got up and called.

_How can I be so stupid! Stupid! I hate guys, I hate jerks, I hate the world, if Kai tells anyone, I'll bash his head again the sand, and drown him, and make it look like and accident!_ I came up with a death plan to murder a boy! Yes, I am very violent, but, it comes with me.

"So tell me." I watched my dad take a seat next to me on the floor. "Tell me what happened last year."

For about thirty minutes me and my father talked, it was interesting to see that he understood what I was saying. He never interrupted, unless it was to ask a question that he didn't get, but all in all he didn't say any more. He was very understanding, and I respected that very much. It's funny how he's very comfortable to talk with when these past memories started rushing in to me. I new I cried a bit, but because my ankle was hurting, and I explained, that if I couldn't compete because of my foot, I might as well quite what I had. He laughed at how I explained that I was messed up, I had issues that when people pissed me off, I wanted to kill something or someone. He thought it was funny, and I found that strange, usually people thinks its creepy and scary, but not my father, he understood because he was at that stage too, but said that maybe I was the type who wouldn't grow out of it. I frowned and growled at him. It was around that time I heard someone open the screen door; and I saw a man walk in with a bag.

"Why, would you look at that?" He was an old man, but not to old where he had to take easy steps, "Robert, she looks just like you." The man kneeled next to me, "Belle, it's good to see you again," I frowned, "You don't remember me… do you?" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I don't…"I couldn't picture him, but he did look very familiar.

"I'm Miles, the doctor that took care of you when that bee stung you!"

"Gosh, that was along time ago!" He nodded. "Now I remember, I wouldn't let you, because I thought you were one of those mad doctors, but after you gave me that candy, I loved you afterwards!"

"Oh, now you remember!" He laughed, and I couldn't but laugh back. "Now, lets get you on that sofa their."

My dad picked me up and laid me down. It took at least fifth teen minutes for Miles to tell me that it was a good sprain, and I would have to be extra careful when walking. I didn't like the sound of that. I covered my face and did a little squeal. This was really bad! How stupid could I possibly be! Stupid Ryan, stupid summer, stupid life! I wanted to die! This was the worst!

"Listen Belle, give it a good two weeks, if it doesn't get any better, I'll come see you." He smiled at me and pulled something out of his pocket, "and for being extra good, here is a candy." I smiled, and took it. "Robert, you have a fine daughter, good to see you again."

"Same here, thank you!"

"Oh, one more thing, congratulations, I always wanted to know a real gymnast." With that he left.

My dad stayed outside, and I could hear him talking to someone, I figured it was the doctor, but I wasn't sure. Then, my dad walked in smiling. "Belle, someones here wants to talk to you."

From behind, Kai appeared, I frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Miles if you lived here, he was happy enough to tell me. I explained to you're father why you freaked out."

I knew my mouth was opened, "What?"

My father smiled at me, "I'll leave the two of you alone, I'll be upstairs if you need me." He walked up stairs, and closed the door to his room.

I frowned again, and looked away from the piercing violet orbs of his eyes, "I'm not talking to you…"

"And why not, what did I do?"

"Nothing, I don't have to explain myself to you, I just met you yesterday! So why don't you just leave!"

He plopped down on the sofa next to me, "No…"

"What did you say?"

With a smirk he replied, "No, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're not talking to me."

"Hmmm, I don't think so. I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Wow, you are something else. The most difficult girl I have ever met."

"Yeah well, you are pretty difficult yourself."

For the longest time we didn't speak, the only noise was the ticking of the clock, and this was making me uncomfortable, it was the itching of the time, and the silent game, it was what happened yesterday with Megan, for some reason I believed her, but only because I didn't know her or Kai. The best way to figure things out was to talk it out, but it was never my forte, and maybe I wouldn't get anything out of it. Honestly, only God knew, and I guess, I would put that life on the line.

"Who's Megan?" I knew that took him by surprise from the look on his face, "whose Megan?"

He cleared his throat, "That's how it started. She was my girlfriend, but I ended it. You could say she wasn't my type…" For some reason, I couldn't believe him; he was pretty popular I guess. I mean, looking at him, he was dressed really nice. Jeans, and blue shirt, and it showed his muscular tone. "See something you like?"

I blushed, but turned away, "No, I was just thinking. Let me guess, you're a player?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you make it sound like I'm not a virgin."

"Oh, I know you're not." He gave me an astonished look, "You can tell."

"Well, look at you, Mrs. Detective over here." He smiled, "Might I say again, that you are strange, it's like you're in another world."

"So what if I am. I have the right to do just that. I have nothing to tell you."

"Listen, Bells, is that why you weren't talking to me anymore was that why you ignored me yesterday after you got that stupid candy apple?"

I got up from the sofa, and walked outside, Kai was lagging behind until I felt a pain shoot up from the foot, "Ah!" He came up behind me and grabbed my arm, "Don't touch me, I don't need any of you're damn help!" I hissed out. "The only reason, why I was mad, was because guys are all alike, none are different, and they all do the same shit they pull off girls. I'm not going to be that type of girl!"

"You could have at least said something! I mean for an elite gymnast you shouldn't be scared to say that!" He knew he hit a button when I stopped walking away. "I know who you are, you're father told me when I asked. I thought there was something strange about you when you jumped off that railing, and sat on the railing. I even found it weird how you chased off Ryan with that stunt. You're name is Belle Lee Jones, the National Champion of North Carolina of Gymnastic Push!"

I turned to face him, "You think you know me? You don't! You will never know me, because I will only show you what I want to show! I'm stuck here because I have to be, I could be back home training! I could be back home with my friends, but I'm not, and I have to face it!"

"You have a lot of issues, and I can tell, you hide things inside because you're trying to protect your self, but why? I can read you out, but only if you let me little by little!" I shook my head; I didn't want that, I wanted to live in my own private world. "Like I said, you have problems. I'm the same way. But you lash out at people for no reason and that's not good.

This guy was really starting to irritate me. He kept pushing himself to speak, to try and get something out of me. He wanted to talk to me and I didn't know why.

I looked at him like he was the _crazy_ one. "Well, to damn bad, I'm not going to show you anything! I like my bubble, thank you very much, now you can just leave me alone!" I turned around and hit my face against his chest, "can you give a girl a little bit of space. I don't trust you!"

"Well, maybe you should, I can see that you don't like you're father very much, but at least he's trying, and I know something else is on you're mind, that's why you're so scared of me knowing you little secret…" I looked down, "Belle, I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise, I'm not going to tell a soul."

"I heard that before."

"I mean it. You might not see it, but I am." He folded his arms and gave me a stern look. I shrugged, "Fine, do just that." He shrugged also.

* * *

The whole day, I tried loosing Kai, but he kept coming back. He told my father it was time that I met a true friend, and of course, my father thought it was a wonderful idea. And even worse, Kai thought it was good idea if he kept watch over me because of my ankle, and saying that he didn't want anything to happen to a gymnast. I could just gag! You know, I think I will gag! I snarled at him, and just thought about killing the guy; he was annoying, on my nerves, and not leaving me alone! He was like a body guard. I guess my father liked that idea too. Sad part about, he knew Kai to be a good kid, a good family, who was wealthy from what I heard. The funny part was that, he didn't know Kai was a player.

"So, are we going to the carnival?" I rolled my eyes, how annoying, "Jones, if you keep doing that, you're eyes will automatically keep doing that."

"Listen, the only reason why I'm doing this, is because I'm on my last nerve with you."

"Temper, temper, I never knew you were like that." I growled, he was really beginning to piss me off.

I think, "I still want to go, is that okay?"

"You have moods swings, you know that?" I couldn't help but smile at him, I nodded, "of course you know that."

We trudged along the sand while I happily walked moving my arms back and forth. I was in a good mood, why? Don't ask, it's just me, what can I say, I'm very unstable! I looked around until I spotted something that caught my attention. "What's that?" I pointed to a little pier.

"Oh that, that's Sharps Pier. It's where a lot of us like to hang out for bomb fires during this time of year. Good for the summer." I couldn't help but stare at it for the longest time, it was nice, funny thing it wasn't even a pier, it was a huge boulder like rock. But I guess because it looked like a pier, that's why it was the given the name. From the corner of my eye I saw the group of my friendly friends walking up to us. But this time a saw of bunch of more people; girls and boys. Wow, didn't know they were this popular. I was introduced as the new girl for the summer break; I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable as some the boys stared at me. I guess they never saw girl with such an attitude and such toned arm shape or whatever made them stare.

It was really fun, I never went on rides before, and it was amazing! I loved the wind and the screaming of excite meant that went all around me. Never was I allowed to do any of this back at home, it was defiantly something to remember through the years. I guess, just for this, I was looking forward to coming back tomorrow and maybe next year. I know I was crazy for thinking that, but I couldn't help it. When in my life time do I get a chance like this? Hardly ever! I ignored Kai again as his ex-girlfriend clung to him, it's not like I didn't care, but for some odd reason, that thing where people say the green-eyed monster was rising, I guess, the real term of word for it would be _jealousy_ was kind easing its way out. I found it very strange, I don't know why I was feeling this way with Kai, it's not like I cared what he did or didn't do…I wasn't his mother! He would roll his eyes and just let her do as she pleased from what I saw. I was kind of annoyed by it actually, not sure why though…

"Oh, man that was awesome!" I looked at Tala, as he smiled, he was so jumpy, it was fun.

"Hey, why don't we go down to Sharps Pier?" Bryan was the one that said it. "I'm sure Belle has never seen it up close." I shook my head, "Well; now we have a good reason to go."

Agreements where made, and it was decided, we would go. I was excited, it looked really nice. I was going to take advantage of what was given to me. On the bottom of the pier the boys built a campfire. We made ourselves comfy by sitting on boulders that we rolled on in. Some of us sat on the sand as we joked and laughed at little stories.

"So, what are you doing here?" I looked Hilary, "You never really got a chance to tell us."

I fumbled a bit. "Well, what is there to say, I came down for the summer and I leave as soon as school starts again."

"You can tell us, you can trust us." I glanced around, Hilary had a small point, but with all the preps here, the girls are going to the ones telling everybody.

"I'm good; I have a hard time trusting…"

"Because she thinks she can't trust," I heard Kai say, "She's been like that all day."

I finally got into a foul mood, "Oh, now you think you know my whole life?"

"Well, from what you told me today, yeah I do."

"Well, congrats to you! But let me tell you something…YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" I shouted.

He looked at me, "Well, at least I tell people what I'm thinking, and how I feel, and then they get the picture!"

"I'm not like you who thinks I'm all high and superior!"

"That's right, you think you're in a higher class, just because you're home schooled!"

I growled, "So! Is that wrong, I wanted to be home schooled! I asked for it!"

"Yeah, but you know, people who are home schooled don't know the real world!"

"What if I don't want to know the real world, I have things to do!"

"You don't have a life, because you're too caught up in you're little fantasy!"

"I do too; my life is spent doing what I love! So what if I don't have luxuries that the rest of the people here have! I have a job, and I'm going to keep that job!"

At this point we were yelling, and I heard a few remarks from the others, like they were trying to stop us, but we both ignored them.

"Do you really think following the rules will get you anywhere?"

"Yes, Kai, I think they might, so far it has! And I like it! I'm Okay with it! Unlike you, who breaks half the rules!"

"Well, that's how life it lived, you have to fight for what you want, and if not you die!" He was pissed, and never had I seen him this pissed, not one guy have I ever seen get this pissed.

"Well, I know how that feels, I do fight, I work hard, I need to work hard, but you are not making it any easier! You are such a jerk!"

"Yeah, well, you're no joy to be around. You act like a spoiled brat who has to always get her way!"

"Well, if I'm not a joy to be around, then why do you hang on to me like some dog!"

"I was trying to be nice! Is that so wrong? And you are a brat, a stupid brat that hides because you are so afraid that if people find out that you're a gymnast, they are going to come looking for you, for who knows what!"

"You don't know me!" I screamed, "You don't understand me, and you never will! And I believed you when you said that you promised! I hate you! I HATE YOU KAI!" I turned around and felt the tears coming down on my face. I ran off, not wanting to be here any more.

I didn't care about the pain of my ankle, I didn't care when Kai kept calling out my name, I didn't stop running even when I couldn't hear his voice anymore. When I did, I slumped down on to the sand and cried. I cried for the first time in a long time. I never knew what it felt like to get hurt by a guy, and now I did. I hate Kai and I hate this place and I'm leaving. As soon as I get home, I'm packing up and leaving. I have every right too. If I don't leave, I'll just die! I will literally die; I'll kill myself if I had too! I hate this, he thinks he's so cool, he thinks he's all that, he can sleep with every girl here, but that won't bother me, he gave me every reason not to like him! That over grown bastard! I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked at the waves and stars. I stared at the nothing, and thought of nothing. I couldn't understand how he had friends, how Tala and Bryan and Spencer put up with him. I couldn't understand why Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary thought he was so cool or even someone to give respect too. From what Kai showed me; he was the biggest jerk that lived.

From a distance I felt someone was near, but I was too sad to turn and see who it was. They kneeled next to me and just sighed, as thoug they couldn't figure out what to say. I kept looking else where not meeting the person who was sitting next to me.

"Go away you jerk!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you like that…" I kept staring at nothing.

"Keep you're distance, you did nothing but show you're true colors! I hate you!"

I heard him sigh, "I didn't mean to make you cry, that's the last thing I wanted. I didn't mean to yell at you.

I was too tired to move, crying gets you exhausted you know, when you cry for long time and can't stop, takes a lot out of you. "Why, what did I do? What did you do?" I asked calmly.

"We did nothing wrong, it was just a fight that I finished in the wrong way. Yeah, I am a jerk, but I'm not a bastard, but tonight, I just proved myself wrong."

I rolled my eyes at that, but he didn't see which was good. I didn't like the closeness he was giving me. "I hope you are proud of yourself!" I got up and I turned around to head home when he grabbed my arm. "Let go…"

"Bells please wait. Look I'm sorry, I guess because I'm not used to people like you that stand up to me." I smiled. "You should know what I mean."

"I do. Its okay, I did deserve it… Now my life is over."

I saw Kai shake his head, "No it's not. I talked to them; they all agreed they would keep their dirty mouths shut." I didn't believe that. But I made myself smile for that one.

"Thanks I guess?"

I started walking again, and this time Kai stopped ahead of me, "What do I have to do to say that I really am sorry."

"Gee I don't know!" I snorted out. "What you said really hurt!"

Kai gave another loud sigh, " I know that, and here I am doing something I never do, I apologize and that's something that I hardly ever say."

"And you think I should feel honored, well I'm not. You are just like all the other boys out here in the world. You think you can just say sorry and things will get better; that might work for other girls, but for me...yeah it won't work."

"I honestly don't care anymore. Why I'm trying, I'm not even sure. You are just a spoiled brat."

I continued my walking from where I left off. And this time Kai didn't try to stop me.

* * *

I got up from a groggy sleep. I took a warm shower and did all my girl things, and headed down stairs for breakfast, I opened the fridge and saw nothing, I could tell no one was home, I guess dad went shopping? I sat on the sofa, I was bored, so I decided to play with my hair and I stared at my ankle.

"It's not going to magically get better if you keep staring," I nearly jumped out of the seat when I heard Kai.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"The door was open." I made a reminder to make sure the door was always locked.

"Get out!" He smiled on plopped on the sofa next me. I growled when he didn't move on my demand. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you're dad go down to the store, he won't be back for awhile. I told him that I would bring you to my house to eat." He got up and pulled me with him.

"I don't want to go."

"Hn."

I growled, "There you go again with that stupid noise!"

We walked outside with me in shorts and an orange shirt. I stretched and yawned in order to wake up. Lately it's been nice waking up a bit late, I loved it. I sat on the steps while Kai stared.

"Come on."

"Just because you want to forget what happened yesterday, it doesn't mean that I forgot...but I guess I could say that I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Belle, its fine. I'm not mad. People get off on the wrong foot every now and then." I gave him an amused look. "What?"

"Then I guess we forgive eachother and can start off new."

"Really? That's something new to my ears. Not many people are willing to do that."

I gave annoyed look. "Don't get to full of yourself when you hear me say that."

"No, but you made it sound like that." Oh, I had to admit he does listen when he wants too.

"I'm not going."

I got up and started walking down toward the beach when I passed his Volvo, I frowned, didn't know he was that rich. "Bells!" I kept walking.

"I told you I'm not going and you can't make me. An-" I didn't even get to finish when I felt strong arms pick me up and begin to drag me to the car. "KAI!" I hit him all over, but nothing seemed to take effect until he dropped me inside the seat.

"Now be a good little gymnast while I take my seat." I grumbled and cursed, "Bells, a girl should know better than to cuss like that."

I didn't look at him the rest of way to his house. When we did reach his place I looked in amazment; this guy was freaking rich! A huge two story house with a garden around the huge place and a huge drive way. It was nothing comapred to my place...if you were to see it you think mine was a doll house. Kai went around the car and opened the door for me and led me in throught he front.

"Mom, I'm home!" I heard Kai shout.

"She's not here, but I am." I figured he had to get his good looks from someone, and when his father popped out, I knew where he got them from. "And who is this little lady?"

"This is Roberts's daughter, Belle Lee Jones." His eyes went into shock. "Dad don't."

"Well, is that true! You're father is well liked around here. I always ask him to build me stuff for the house, like this here table." I looked behind his tall figure and saw a well done hand crafted dinning table.

"My dad did that?" I was amazed, I never knew. "Wow."

"I guess you haven't seen his work shop?"

"I did, but I haven't gone inside."

"Sorry to break up the conversation, but her house is empty with food, do you mind if she eats here?"

With a wide grin his father went to the kitchen and brought out two plates of egg omelets. He gave one to me and Kai. "Don't forget the chores when you're done." He said in stern tone.

"I won't."

We sat at the table, "What did you do?"

"I skipped a lot of my classes last year, so this punishment, doing house chores, that's what I have to do."

"What do you do?"

"I work down at the gym that my dad owns, I have to pick up after people, and organize the equipment, and all that shit."

I looked at him, now I guess that how he works out. I never would have guessed that. I smiled; well at least I knew he was that type of boy. I took bite of my food, and boy was it good! I smiled and smiled until I finished. And then I realized something...

"Hey Kai, I don't live that far from you!" He gave me a look like I was some kind of idiot.

"Yeah, I know, you live like only three minutes away. But you were to mad to notice anything." I blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Doesnt take that long, and not much of a distance."

"When do you have to start chores?"

I saw him look at the clock, and then back at me, "In about thirty minutes, I have to clean up some junk upstairs, and then I'm free for the rest of the day." For a strange reason, I was kind of happy; I really did enjoy his company. I wasn't really into the whole friend's thing, but nobody came over to my house.

"Okay, I best be getting home then." I got up and headed to the door, "I can walk, and I like walking."

I saw Kai shrug, "Suit your self. See you later."

* * *

I heard my dad working outside, but I was too lazy to see what he was doing. I waited until he called me out, and I was a bit concerned when he did that, I eased my way out side, and kept looking around for him until I heard him on the other side of the house.

"Belle, I made this for you," He came up behind me, and covered my eyes. I kept smiling, I was just itching to see what it was, but I knew I could wait until it was time.

"Can I see now?" He mumbled to me, saying 'almost' and I was excited. I felt him release my eyes and I shot them open, with a huge smile.

"Do you like it?"

"Like, it? I love it!" I ran to the Balance Beam, it was beautiful! I ran my hand over the well carved legs, and then all around feeling everything. It was so well made. I was wondering how long it had taken him to do such a thing.

"I started when I got the noticed that you made the National Team. I knew the beam was one of you're weaknesses, so while you stay here, you can practice." I jumped up and down and hugged my father, and then he hugged me back.

It was that kind of father daughter moment, like when he's giving his child up for a husband that will take her away, that sense of her growing up. How good it felt to hug him again after a long time. It was something I never pictured myself doing, since I never really forgave him for leaving. If he was going to try, I will try too.

"Thank you! I love it!" I wanted to know, "Can I try it?" I looked at my dad, as he gave a nod, "thank you!"

I jumped on it, and did a simple round off dismount, it was perfect, everything about it was perfect! I couldn't help but jump up and down, to think, that I have this for myself to practice on when ever I like! At this point, who cared if my ankle was hurting, this was the best present someone has given me. I mean, being able to train here like this is amazing. It was exciting, and much of a thrill. I was wondering who to tell! It way past the hours that Kai was off, I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to come see what I had, I wanted to share this with him, friend to friend. I hugged my father once more and ran off toward Kai's house. I was so jittery that I could just fly…maybe, not, but you get the picture, I was just that happy! Wouldn't you if you got a present like that? If not, then you all are the crazy ones.

I saw his car parked in the drive way, so then I took a jog, since my ankle was starting to hurt a bit. I did all that jumping of excitment that I put a strain on it and I didn't want to show that actually came running. I stopped and fixed my hair, because for sure, it was all over my face, I could feel it. I patted everything down, and knocked on the door. I heard running coming from down the stairs, and smiled at the person who opened it.

"Kai, you will never guess what my father did for me!" He blinked twice, "Come on…GUESS!"

"Made you a swing?" I shook my head, "got you a dog?" I shook my head again, "I can't guess, what?"

"He built me a Balance Beam, to practice gymnastics! It's that exciting? Isn't that wonderful!"

For once, I actually saw him give me a warm smile, "That is something…why did you come tell me?"

"I just had too, I really wanted you too know! I mean, you are my friend, right?" He nodded, "Good! I'm so happy right now I could just ki-"

"Kai, Hurry up! You are taking forever!" that was a female voice, and it sounded a lot like Megan. My face went from smiling, to frowning. I should have known. I rolled my eyes.

"Belle, it's not what it seems…" He couldn't lie, not to me. "Belle…"

I held up my hand, "Save it! I should have known. Why should I believe anything you say?"

He was hurt, and I didn't care, I was hurt too. "Don't…"

I rolled my eyes, "Forget you and everybody here. I give up. Go screw Megan, I'm done with YOU!" I turned around and left. What bull shit was he trying to pull with me? First, he wants to be my friend, no big deal, and he acts like a jerk about it, then we forgive eachother, and I'm okay with that, and now when I'm starting to like the guy, it's just bye-bye when he's skewing another girl! I'm sick and tired of all of it.

I kept wondering why I was bothered by it all, and it made no good sense trying to put all the pieces together, but I think I knew one person who would have all the answers. I picked my cell up while walking and dialed my favorite number.

"_Hello?"_

"Lisa?"

"_Belle, it's you! I've missed you so, how are you? Why haven't you called, we miss you…"_

"I'm sorry, I've been busy lately. Listen, can I ask you a question?"

"_Sure, spill it!"_

"I guess, you could say I like this guy… as in he's a pretty okay guy friend when he isn't pissing you off...but my feelings keep turning on and off about him, he says and does these things, that I don't even understand, and it really confuses me..."

I heard her sigh on the other line, "_Funny thing is, I knew this would happen if you left. Follow the gut feeling inside, that's the best you can do. No guy can make you choose, or make you have strange feelings, if he's not worth it. You are the only one who knows what right for you. I mean guy piss us off all the time. I mean look at how some of these guys piss you off."_

Just as I was about to say something, Kai came from behind me. I grunted, "Call you back Lisa, I have an unwanted visitor here." I hung up. "Now, what do you want?"

"I know…I'm getting off on the wrong foot, but that's because it's who I am." I kept walking. I was not going to stop for him. _Guys are jerks_ I kept telling myself. "I understand if you don't' want to talk to me anymore…"

"Good, then we understand each other, now leave me alone…" I stayed silent, but I still heard foot steps behind me. "Please, leave me alone…" I turned to face him with pleading eyes. With that, he understood, and left. I watched, and sighed, and started walking home again, in silent with deep thoughts in my head. My life was very messed up, and all because of a boy.

* * *

**AWWW, well, their goes another chapter, I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took longer, I was busy this past week, but I hope that the next chapter wont be as long to finish. Thank you all, love all my readers! :D **

**~LostAngel217**


	3. What Speaks Louder Than words?

**Well, here is the next chapter to my story, that I'm actually liking. I hope everyone reviews this story, because I have so many ideas to put down and write down. But I'm really sorry it took long, I'll have time to write more now that summer is here! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**What Speaks Louder than Words?**

There was no sign of Kai anywhere, and I was pretty happy with that. I needed time to think up in my room. I was so confused; I had no idea what to do. I didn't know what to think about the whole situation. I even wondered if he left Megan in his room or told her to leave. UGH, it was so hard! I wanted to punch myself, I wanted to kill something, but I knew that was not right! Why was being a teenager so hard, I wish there was a rule book for us, it would make things a little better.

"You know, the best way to come to terms with something, it to talk it out with the person." I stared at my father, "I'm just saying. I noticed Kai isn't here, that's all, haven't seen him all day." I just shrugged.

I walked out my room and my father followed untill I reached the sofa and fell on it. I was so bored, and it was getting late. I realized that I shouldn't care about Kai at all. I mean, I thought we were friends, I thought we were starting new around here, but I guess not. But like I said... I didn't care.

"If you and he got into a fight, make up. It won't be as hard as you think it might be. He could be the tough guy not wanting to show his true side." I rolled my eyes at that one; Kai had no hard time doing that. He was practically a jerk to me the first time we met.

I got up from the sofa, I thought long and hard, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go and look for Kai. For some odd reason, my father was making perfect sense in all of this. He didn't have to tell me anything as I saw him smile. I walked outside smiling at the thought that my ankle has been feeling better, on accounts of half the running I've been doing. Trying to stay off it was hard. I went down to the beach, the spot I usually ended up at to think or whatever. No sign of Kai, and then I looked at Sharps Pier, any one who's anyone hung out their, and I figured Kai was their moping. I walked at a steady pace, and noticed a figure leaning against the wall; Kai.

I stood next to him, but he didn't bother looking at me. I sighed and figured I had to go through with it. "I'm sorry…I get too worked up."

"So? Just save it. I'm too mad at myself to care what you say. And the fact that you take things way to far with us. You can say that this would be a reason why I got into trouble in the first place." I rolled my eyes.

"Kai, I am sorry." My eyes were piercing at him at this point.

"Would you just shut it? All you do is nag! I thought you were quiet, not to talk or shit, but I was wrong, you talk a lot!" I was taken back by this, "Just drop it, it's nothing, you shouldn't even worry, it's not like we're dating or something."

"So what…it doesn't matter. It was still troubling."

I saw Kai smirk at me, and it was the kind of smirk that I didn't like one bit. He was thinking of something, "If it troubled you, then you got jealous."

I looked at him like he grew a thousand heads, "you are kidding me! I was not jealous! I am not jealous!"

"Okay then. I should go call Megan back."

"Go ahead, it's not like I care."

"Fine, I will." Kai pushed himself off the wall. He started walking away as I stood their, sad. Really, I could care less.

I started walking home. I looked at the moon as it started rising from the down of the world. I was not at peace, I was thinking to hard. I wanted to cry. I guess I did care about him, but I didn't want him to know, he didn't have to know. I honestly thought we were friends, but with our attitudes toward eachother, it wouldn't work out...we just practicaly hated eacother and we couldn't get along. I was just too proud of myself half the time and he was just too much of an obsorbing guy. I need someone other than Kai to hang out with. I needed like a girl, but I had no idea who. I would consider Hilary, but I didn't have you number and I had no idea where she lived! Guess I had to make do with a random meeting with people.

For almost a week, I had not seen a sign of Kai. I was kind of Okay with it, but then again, I was depressed, too bad my dad was not smart enough to figure it out. He just thought Kai got bored of doing nothing at my house. I would have loved for that to be the answer. I'm pretty sure he was messing around with a bunch of girls, because I for sure didn't care what he did. Honestly I didn't. It was all a bunch of bull. I was suppose to be having fun for the summer, no training, not nagging mother, I can eat whatever I want, and go when ever I wanted, I could be a little kid that bought ice cream! But, I wasn't happy. I missed the carnival; it was something I wouldn't be able to do for a long time. I missed hanging out with my new friends; at least they gave me something to do.

I guess Kai really was mad at me…but what could I do. I had a lot of pride in myself, so of course I wouldn't have gone to his house, I would let him come for me. That wasn't going to happen. I looked out the window from the sofa, it was getting dark, and I was bored at hell! I got up and walked outside to head over to the beach. I walked along the beach, allowing the water to touch my bare feet as the night wind went through my hair. I guess had to face the fact that it was nothing.

"Belle!" I looked and saw Hilary running up toward me. "I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, how about you?"

"Wonderful!" She put an arm around my shoulder, "I have an idea, how about a girl's night out?"

I blinked a few times, I couldn't help but smile, "sure, I love to go have fun with you and some others."

I explained to my father I would be hanging out with Hilary for the night, he allowed me to go on one condition, no drinking and driving. I was cool with that. I don't drink, and I'm not a hard core girl that parties like others do. In the car it consisted of Hilary, me, this girl Mariam, and another girl Mariah. Both were pretty annoying, I guess because they had started drinking inside the car. Hilary seemed Okay with it, I assumed she put up with it for a good while countless times. All I could do was laugh at the two drunken girls as they made remarks and jokes about themselves.

When we got to the party, it was huge! Not the type of party that it was only that people that you knew, but it was more like a party that everyone who was anyone could just join. It was in a huge area, and a live band was playing, that was awesome. Everyone was dancing and has a drink or two and it was non-stop all around. I thought I was in heaven. We parked and jumped out of the car and made out way to the dance floor where the band was playing. Right away I noticed who was playing, and I wished to myself to be back at home under my covers asleep. Kai was singing in the mike.

"Kai is in a band?" I pointed out to Hilary.

"Yeah. But just around here. It's not a big thing. He's really good. Tala, plays the bass, Brooklyn plays the vocals also, Tyson on drums, and Spencer the electric. Pretty cool combo if you ask me. I know their looking for some one who can play keyboard."

I was amazed, and all this time I thought he was just some kind of pretty boy who thought too much of himself. I guess I was wrong. And to add to it all, he had a very good voice. He caught me staring, and kept looking at me with intense eyes. He was still mad. And from that I could tell that it was affecting his performance. I didn't blame him or something. He looked away. I frowned and walked off to a good distant to keep watching. After the song, I saw Megan walk on stage and give Kai a kiss on his lips which he accepted.

_Jerk_.

I really should have known what kind of guy he was. He left the stage and made his way toward me with Megan behind him. I rolled my eyes.

"Enjoy the music?" He asked.

"That was music, I thought it was just noise." He frowned. "What, you thought it was music? I'm not much of a music person...but your performance was pretty off."

"Wow, same old attitude."

"You haven't changed a bit." I eyed Megan. "I'm going to go have some fun."

"Don't go drinking now."

"Don't worry; I think I can handle myself." I turned and left the two.

I can't tell you how long it had been, or how much I had been drinking, but it couldn't have been much. I was able to walk and talk Okay, and I could hear pretty well, because the boys that where circled around me were cheering me on as I did a hand stand on this beer thingy. I did pretty good at balancing myself. I was laughing, and lifted one of my hand to now do just be balancing with one hand! I was proud of myself… I was drunk. I heard applause. I missed it so much. It was like being home once again.

"Jones!" I heard a very angry voice and that ruined my concentration. I lost my balance and fell forward on my back.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled out. "What the hell…" Kai came up toward me and glared at me. "What the hell... do you want?" I felt myself loose the words.

"I came to see the problem. What are you doing?" I looked away. "Answer me!"

I got up, "I don't have too. You don't own me, and you are not my father or mother!" I dusted myself off

He gave me a smirk. "Have it that way then." He turned and left.

A little after he left, I started my search for Hilary, but i couldn't find her anywhere! I spotted Tyson and Ray, I waved at them and stumbled a bit to get to them. I saw them laughing, but ignored them, I was perfectly fine, but I knew I wasn't fine. It was really late, and I wasn't feeling all that well from my body. All the beverages that I kept drinking weren't going good for me. I was staring to feel dizzy, and then the slur of the words. I wanted to go home now. What if I fainted? Who would help me home? Or even get me home? I couldn't find Hilary or the other two girls we were with. At this point, I couldn't see where I was going, everything was moving, even the people were moving. There was nothing to grip on too, and no one was near who I trusted would catch me. I took one step and I felt my self falling. I closed my eyes, knowing that this was it, I was going down, and maybe I wouldn't wake up to see anybody.

Before my face could fall flat on the ground, strong arms grabbed me. I flung backwards into a chest, a pretty warm chest. I blinked and tried to concentrate on the face. I could make out a sour face, and I knew it was Kai's. I frowned at the sight of him.

"Now, that is no way to say 'thank you' to someone who just caught you."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, well... I wasn't asking for the help..." I slured pushing him away. I was just about to walk off when I felt him grab me and swing me over his arms.

"You are going home…"

"KAI!" I yelled with full anger, "you better put me down! Put me down!" I punched and kicked, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. "You bastard! I said put me down now!"

"No. You are totally wasted, and I'm taking you home. You can barely even talk when your not yelling." I was too tired to continue, all my strength was gone from trying to stay awake. "Calm down Belles, I will be driving, Hilary is already waiting for you with Mariam and Mariah." I was still frowning, but my eyes were getting droopy, and I couldn't stay awake any longer.

"_How long do you think she'll be out?"_

"_I don't know, how much does it take for 90 pound girl to get over from drinking?"_

Those voices were annoying. Couldn't they understand that I was trying to sleep? Couldn't they see that I was in pain all over my body. Never had I felt anything like this, and I don't think I would want to feel it again.

"_You can leave her at my house tonight, she's suppose to being sleeping over anyways."_

"_Are you sure you can handle her? She gets pretty rowdy when she doesn't get what she wants…"_

Grrr…I knew that voice, it was Kai. And how badly I wanted to tell him that it wasn't true that I get rowdy when I don't get what I want! But the jerk was an asshole, why would he listen to me?

I wanted to turn, but I was stuck, I was lying down, but the seat belt kept me from moving in any other position.

I groaned pretty loud.

"Hey, awake already?" Hilary asked.

"Ugh…my head… it hurts…"

"No duh! You probably drank at least five shots!" Kai snapped.

I snarled at him, but now without feeling dizzy, "well sorry! I was at a party, what else was there to do?"

"Not drink! Don't be stupid, you should be glad that I was there to catch, nobody else would have."

"I don't drink! I've never been to a party, and besides, I was having fun! So sue me!"

"I should! For being a goofball! But what would you know about that? You are not a good drinker! No more drinking."

"You are not my father! I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to."

"You are going to listen to me if you don't want him to find out."

I closed my mouth. That was a good point. He would be mad at me. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on anything else but being sick to my stomach. I wanted to puke, but I couldn't… it was Hilary's ride. I faced up toward the ceiling, the best I could. I just hope my father never found out.

I felt the car come to a stop, I slowly got up and looked outside, Hilary's house, and their stood the other girls waiting outside. I wondered how I was going to get out without falling on my ass and looking like a drunken beast. Mariam and Mariah walked up to the car and opened my door and grabbed my arms to pull me up. I slumped against them, I think. We started walking, and I could hear Hilary and Kai talking, but it was hard to make out the words, so I decided to ignore the ranting.

"Wow, Belle, you are totally wasted." Whispered Mariam. "This is the first time I ever seen someone pass out on another person." I rolled my eyes.

"It's funny, don't feel bad. I'm sure a lot of people have had this happen to them!" Mariah replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to have to live with this forever, because everyone saw!" I mentally slapped myself.

We entered Hilary's room and they slowly put me on my bed on the floor. "Hey, just be glad it was that, and you didn't puke all over Kai, then people would have something to talk about." I nodded to Mariah. They were still wasted or more or lest buzzed. This something I don't think I ever wanted to do again. Maybe just water next time.

"Wish I could have puked all over Kai," I growled under my breath.

"What was that?" Asked Mariam.

"Nothing." I smiled.

I laid flat on my bed and closed my eyes again. I felt dizzy once again but I didn't care, I didn't want to care, I just wanted to go home, I wanted to lay in my home bed, and go to gymnastics and have fun with my other friends. I wanted to forget that an ass lived here, I wanted to forget that I ever met him. I wanted to just know the good people here; the nice people.

I hate him, that's all, I hate him! But I admit that I was hurt when I caught Megan in the room upstairs. I guess when I found that out, it came back to me to never trust guys. Kai gave me that reason again, and I had trusted him, and I was stupid. Ugh! Even I'm confusing myself! I wanted to pull my hair out! Thats why girls should never be in relationships; they get hurt...plain and simple, they make you unfocused. That's why back at the gym we weren't allowed to date; if we did...we would be in for it all.

I remember being upset at first about it, but I came to see that it was good. If I did have a boyfriend, then everything would be over for me. I mean, that's what I followed, it wasn't inforced on us, but it was a rule, but a lot of the boys and girls broke those rules and I was mad at them. One of the girls ended up having a kid a little after she started dating this guy she met at a party.

* * *

I had my father pick me up the next day; I guess he knew I was in a bad mood, because he didn't bother calling me back when I took off toward the beach. I seemed to be coming here a lot to think, and too often. The only reason why I liked this place, the population was pretty small, but nothing stayed quiet here, and if people find out, it's going to get home, and when that happens, I could be ripped of my fame! Yes, my life would be cut short. I dug my feet in to the sand as I sat looking at the water. I felt depressed, like nothing would ever go right again in my fortune. I remembered what my mother said to me one time "_You learn a lot about yourself when you're on a beach, stuff about you that you never thought you would ever know."_ I still might believe that, but not likely since nothing knew was in me.

"I thought you might be here." I winched at the voice. "What's wrong?'

"Nothing, shouldn't you be screwing that slut?"

"No. And what happened that day was stupid enough to happen. I should say that I'm sorry."

I wanted to punch the fucking crud out of him, "oh, so now you want to say "sorry" when I kept saying it, and you wouldn't take it." I got up from my spot. "You know what; you are the stupidest, insane, biggest, fattest jerk on this planet! I hate you; I really hate you right now. I was so stupid to think you were different. You know how to bring the devil out in me, you know! Why don't you just leave me alone! I'm done with you; I don't even want to see you anymore." I started walking back to my house.

"And you Belle, are the most difficult person on this planet, nothing gets through to you in that skull of yours. Everything has to revolve around you because you're the National Champion! But you can just suck it! You are annoying, blunt, and insane, short fused, crazy, and nothing pleases you at all! I don't know why I put up with you; I don't know why I don't just leave you alone?"

"That's a very good question. Why don't you leave me alone?" I screamed at him.

He pushed some of his hair back and sighed the biggest sigh ever. I stared at him. I kept looking at him, his long hair and his violet orbs that you call eyes. I was drawn to them for a few seconds. He might be the death of me if we keep arguing like this. But you know what, he was the first guy or person to put up with me like this. I mean after all that we say to eachother he hasn't even stopped talking to me. That was nice to know.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait**. **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you my readers enjoyed it as much as I did. I intend to post up again really, really soon. **


	4. My Secrets

**Oh, so I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, please tell me how you like it, at the end. I'm actually very pleased with my writing, since it's been a while that I've done Fanfiction. All my school work, but now that it's summer, I have a little more time on my hands for this. **

* * *

**My Secrets:**

"Will you forgive me then?"

"Kai, I will forgive you, but you have to promise me something..."

"And what would that be?"

I looked away to the ground, "Promise me that you will not tell my father what happened last night..."

I heard a low laugh, "Well then, I guess I have to keep that promise." I knew he was getting a joy out this.

"I don't want him to find out, and I'm sure he will...this town is pretty small. But not many people know me, so I shouldn't worry about it."

"No, you shouldn't. I mean if your dad does find out...what is the worse that can happen? I mean, I'm sure he's not going to punish you, you would just walk away."

I frowned, "Yes, because I'm known to do that." I turned away from Kai and started heading home.

"Yes, and your pretty good at that."

I allowed Kai to follow me home, at least he kept me company when no one else did.

I heard my dad in his shop, and I didn't feel like bothering him so Kai and I headed inside, we went up to my room and I watched as he closed the door. I stared at him unsure of his intensions.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. But I asume that all girls like some privacy."

I laughed at him, "Well, maybe not all guys are stupid."

Kai sat on a chair that was next to my bed and he crossed his arms as we looked at eachother. Now that I we were in an inclosed placed, I smelled something on him, and it smelled pretty bad.

"What is it?"

"That is so gross! You smell, like smoke, have you been smoking?"

"Yeah, I smoke sometimes."

I got up from my bed and went to a drawer and pulled out perfume and sprayed it on Kai. He jumped up in a disqusted way, "Yeah, you see, you don't like bad smells around you."

"What the hell was that for?"

"I hate people that smoke, it's really gross..." I frowned at him as I put my perfume away. "If you are around me and you smell like smoke, I'll just have to spray you again."

"You should get used to it."

"Well you can't come over then if you are going to smell so bad! It makes my head hurt."

"Fine, but no more spraying me! That stuff smells just as bad."

"Hey Kai, what's up with Ryan?"

Kai froze for a bit, and looked around as if he was expecting Ryan to pop out and make a comment for what he was about to respond too.

"Ryan isn't someone you want to hang out with. He's bad news as we had said before, and as you have witnessed. He used to hang with us before he went…bad, before he went the wrong way. Ryan will stop at nothing to get what he wants; he's even gone to the extent of burning a building to get money. Don't ask me why he does what he does, he's a complete mystery to us."

I stared at Kai, "and that gang of his?'

"The twins are Leon and Tony; Leon is the one with the no scar, and Tony has the scar, if you have noticed."

I nodded, Kai was right; Ryan was not one that you want to hang out with."

"Don't count out Eddie and Alex. Eddie is the dark skin, Alex just follows. They've been following Ryan since he left us. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into him."

"What about his girlfriend, is she something to worry about here?"

"Nah, she's not that bad. She just clings on to him like no tomorrow, I don't care though. She's kind of messed up, but I guess that's why their together."

"I know she didn't like me very much."

Kai laughed, "She doesn't like any girl that Ryan talks too. Then agian, I don't think she see's the he cheats on her almost everytime they aren't together."

I guess, he really wasn't someone to mess with, but I for sure wasn't going to let Ryan get to me. I guess even in such a small town you had to have that one person who had a basket of rotten apples around.

* * *

Kai and I decided to leave the house and go look for the group around town. Since I was getting hungry he thought it would a nice thought to go and eat with friends. I didn't think it was such a bad idea.

"I called Tyson and he said for us to meet him at the Cafe."

I smiled at that, "Yes, finally we get to eat! I'm starving my brains out!"

I started skipping along ahead of Kai, I knew where that place was. I turned the corner and ran into somone

"How cute is that? I knew you would come running to me."

I shuddered at the voice, still, I couldn't understand why Ryan made me feel that way, and he did give me the creeps. He wasn't alone though, Leon and Tony were with him, not a good sign. I grabbed me and held me close, I tried to pull back but couldn't. I looked up at him scared and then I saw his friends behind him smiling. I kept struggleing to get free of his grasp but he was way too strong for me, and I started to panic.

"Ryan, let her go!" I heard Kai yell.

"Now, now Kai, that's no way to speak to me Not when you're pretty friend is near, something might just happen." He smiled with a hint of death in his eyes he swirled me around and gripped me on my arms.

Kai snarled at him. "Ryan you bastard, let her go I said!"

"Kai!" I heard a familar voice shout. It was Tala running with the rest of boys.

"So the rest of the party showed up to watch."

" Ryan causing problems once again." Tyson stated.

This was only arousing Ryan even more. The more Kai felt threatened the more it would eager Ryan to continue his threats, until Kai struck, and I couldn't let that happen. I'm sure Ryan would make this look as if Kai was the one who did what ever Ryan now had planned.

I was becoming irritated as Ray, Max, and Tyson stared. Bryan and Spencer started inching closer but Alex and Eddie stopped them. Alright, I have had enough of this, yeah I was defenseless,but I had to stand up for myself. With my heel of my foot I stomped on Ryan and as he yelped in pain I elbowed him in the gut and ran. Spencer grabbed me and pulled me toward the boys.

Ryan regained his composure and was ready to launch at me when Ray and Tala got in the way of them.

"Don't even try Ryan, leave her be." Ray hissed out.

"This isn't over bitch! You think you've won again, you have another thing coming to you!" Ryan and buds ran off. I was safe for now. I should be thankful that the boys came when they did.

I don't think I've ever been this afraid in my whole life. I felt my ankle hurting, but I ignored the pain.

* * *

At the Cafe we sat in a huge round table. Hilary sat next to me and smiled. "You are so lucky the boys showed up when they did."

"Yeah, I reall am."

"Even if they didn't do anything. It's all about the girl power here."

I couldn't help but laugh, " you could say that. I mean, they tried, but I could have been hurt if they tried anything."

Mariah frowned, "I don't know what has gotten into that Ryan these days. He just started hanging out with the wrong crowd." We all agreed.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's with you being all hush, hush about everything?" Spencer asked in curiosity.

I frowned with being annoyed, "I thought I told you already, if people know who I am, it's going to get out to the comities that I'm not home. Well, I'm sure they know a little about it, but the thing is, if they know my location, they are sure to follow to get the entire scoop on me and my life."

tyson spoke up as if he knew. "You make it sound like it's the hardest thing ever. I don't think it's that hard, just ignore everything, and be who you are."

"You make it sound easy, but it's not, being this famous is tough. Having a title like this is hard."

"It's not that it's hard, you make it hard. If you don't let the media get to you, then you have a life." Kai remarked glaring at me.

Again I frowned, "so you think you know it all, don't you! What do you know about fame, and hiding, and trying to keep everything private?"

"I think you should ask Tyson that, he should know a lot more about the feeling." I saw Kai's face become sad with memories I'm sure I would never find out or understand.

Everyone stayed quiet for a bit then Ray clapped his hands together, " Look, the food arived!"

They placed all the food infront of us, I was so happy, I had been waiting for this all day.

"Oh boy, food!" Tyson yelled as he lunged for a piece of meat.

I grabbed a fork and poked at the same meat he went for. And then his fork stabbed it. "Oh no you don't Tyson! This is mine!"

"What? I got it first!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

We both started tugging at the dead pig. I frowned, I picked up my hand and formed it into a fist I lunged at Tyson and but stopped mid of his face and he freaked and fell back into his chair.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Ha, nothing is ever fair when it comes to food!"

"She's pretty good when she's hungry..." Max said while he looked at the defeated Tyson.

* * *

"I don't know why Ryan is all over her, I don't think she understands who he belongs too!"

"Christie, don't worry about her, I got the scoop, and when she's out of the way, Ryan will be all yours and Kai will belong to me once more."

"You know, I always knew there was a reason you and I were friends Megan, and it wasn't because of our looks."

I smiled at the thought of Belle, so what if she told me not to tell, did she really think I was going to keep my mouth shut about it all. Oh no, I was going to ruin her, I read so many articles about her, it was funny how Kai would want to be involved with such a girl. Belle would be home in no time, crying her poor little eyes out when I let everyone know what a little brat she really is. And when Kai finds out the real story, he'll be all over me in no time, but, I know I could still get him in bed. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Poor little Belle Lee Jones, she thinks no one is going to find out, but she's wrong. All we have to do Christie is play our part. Act like we had nothing to do with this, pretend not to care and she'll think one of her new found friends told them."

"Megan, I've always liked how you think. So what's the scoop on our gymnast?"

I shoved the laptop to Christie, so she could read, I saw her smile, she liked what she saw, and I knew she thinking of her plan as well. All the research we've done on Belle would not go to waste.

"So, do you want to do more research? I think we should, the more we got, the better I think it will be."

"Megan, she has a little competion coming up in just short amount of weeks, wouldn't it be sad if she didn't go?"

Megan made a little sad face, "it would be such a shame, on account that it's a pretty big thing for every gymnast, and it would ruin the National Champion."

"Oh yes, you are so right, and everyone is going to see it, and I mean everyone." Christie smiled and evil smile. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a few things. "You know this would be a shame if she couldn't compete in the up coming competition."

It was funny really, I thought me and Belle would be friends, well as long as she stayed away from Kai, but since she's with him, thanks to Ryan telling me, I get to ruin her. She thinks she's so hot with her body and looks, but she has another thing coming. When I'm done with her, it'll all go back to the way things were; Kai will be so depressed, he'll come to me for comfort, and by comfort, he'll want sex, and he knows I'll give it to him without another answer. Christie won't be so annoying and talking about how much she hates Belle, and then Hilary will come back to me as her good friend. I despised the day Hilary talked about how she felt close to Belle. She only just met her, and she already felt close. It makes me laugh.

"Hey Megan, when did you want to get this over with? Next week?"

"No, I want to do this before she takes off, but I think I'll mess around a bit to get her unstable. I'm sure she's never had a boyfriend before, and Kai isn't the one to trust when it comes to girls."

We both giggled, everyone knows that the way to a girls spot is her weakness for men, and Kai was one to go weak for. And when she finds out he's nothing but a liar, she's just going to die from the pain, that's when the information kicks in. Amazing how in such a little amount of time this could happen. It didn't really take me long to find out who she was, after that outburst under the pier, that I would be the one to release all this info out the public and ruin her for good.

It was due in a matter of time, and with that time, a lot could happen, slowly her world with come down, and she would never know what hit her. How very unfortunate that would be.

* * *

After everything today, I felt that I need to make a phone call back home. This was not the type of summer I wasn't hoping for. But I guess it kept me on my toes and what not. But I sure did miss everyone.

So I made the call:

"_Hello?"_

"Lisa!"

"_Oh, Belle, it's so good to hear from you!" _

"How are things going at the gym?"

"_Oh you wouldn't believe what's going on. It's all the training that's been happening; Bohn really has us working now."_

I frowned, that could be me training with them, but I was stuck here with my father. "How's that coming along? Everything working the way it should?"

"_Don't worry too much; I don't really think you're missing much. Have you been training?"_

"I haven't had the time and pleasure. My dad made me a beam to practice on. But when I hurt my ankle, I couldn't do crap!"

"_Wow, now that must have sucked! You better get to the practicing, if you lag off to much, you won't be able to compete!"_

My world would fall, if I couldn't compete with the best. It would kill me if all that training I did and then winning the competition meant nothing, if I couldn't compete with my team. I got up from my bed and started walking around.

"I got to start training again, if I don't, then I'm going to loose everything. I can't let that happen."

I heard her giggle, "_Yup, then Katie isn't going let you live it down. Well, no one for that matter, not even Heather Lin"_

I snarled at that name, Heather Lin, the old National Champion, the raining star the comity… that is, when she was that champion, but no longer is she. I worked way too hard. I wasn't going to let Heather Lin win this one, because she won't let me live it down, she'll continue to remind me, and then humiliate me in front of everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the Devils daughter.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to let that happen. She wishes that would happen, but only because she didn't make it this year." I opened my closet to pull out some old shoes that I figured where hanging above my head.

"_But try not to let her ruin that parade of yours; she's nothing if she doesn't have you to fight with. Or so I say."_

I laughed, Heather, dying because I couldn't show up, that would be the day. Little by little I brought the box closer to me, but with the phone in my hand, I should have realized that I wouldn't be able to catch it. It fell to the floor, and pictures came out.

I recognized some of these people, and one in particular, "Lisa, I'm going to have to call you back, I dropped this huge box with junk in it."

"_Sure girl, no worries. Call me when you finish, or when you have time."_

"Bye." I hung up and flung my phone onto the bed.

I picked up that one familiar picture that my eyes caught in seconds. It was Him and I, both of us together. I became angry and sad, wanting to know full well why my father had this in here. He knew how I felt about Him, but yet he goes and puts that picture in my room where I could find it and feel the pain I felt all these years. He was the reason why I didn't this. If it wasn't for him, I would have stopped Gymnastics long ago, but I kept on working my ass off for Him, I never wanted to let Him down.

Why? Oh why was this going on?

I picked up all the shit that was on the floor, and shoved it under my bed; I would burn it later when my father was asleep. He didn't understand my pain, and I don't' think he ever would. My mother didn't even understand my pain, she thought she did, but she was wrong, always wrong. What did anybody ever understand about us? I put him aside, I forgot about Him, but never forever, He was always locked away in my chambers, and only now, those chambers might have opened again.

On my bed, I frowned; I couldn't smile when I thought of Him. It was impossible for me to do such a thing, and never again would I; it was way too painful for me to do so. Only I could understand my pain.

* * *

**Awesome! Now that I'm done with chapter I can start on my next one, well, not with all the reviews first, you must review for me to speed up on the next chapter! And please tell me how you like Belle? And if I could do a little change a little some thing for her, or if she's good to go? Thanks for reading**

**~LostAngel217**


	5. This is Where it Starts

**I hope this chapter was worth the waiting. I really enjoyed this scene. I'm not sure why, I guess because I took my time on it. I'm really sorry everyone for the wait. But school starts tomorrow and I have to get ready, but no worries, I'll have another chapter up soon. As we speak now, I'm working on the next chapter. Please enjoy! And do comment! I want to know how it goes!**

* * *

**This is Where it Starts:**

I couldn't think right; the only thing that would pop in to my head was Him. The thought that my father was keeping this from me was insane. He could have moved them out of the room before I made my way to the room. None of this would be hard, but he was making it hard, I was thinking to hard. And Lisa was right; I had to start training again if I wanted to be the best that I've ever been. Boulder wasn't going to come and compete with us to find out that I wasn't there to greet them with the team, but it was difficult when I was stuck here doing nothing and falling in love in the most unlikely places.

"Belles, I'm home, where are you?" I rolled my eyes to my father's voice.

I heard him making his way to the stairs, I didn't want to see him, but what could I do, I couldn't yell at him, I've gotten a little closer to him than what I wanted to in the first place.

"Dad, I'm in my room," I sat up in the bed and looked at my dad; who walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"You're mother called." Now that got my attention, "she says' she'll bring you home for the competition, at least two weeks before it starts."

So that might have brighten my mood, I could go bipolar if I wanted too, no harm in that, I could be mad at him later, but not now, because this was the best thing ever in my life! I was going to go home to compete! How awesome was that, I had to start training as soon as possible, but my question was where? On the beach was the hardest, here, it was even harder, I had no mat to use, the equipment was all long gone back home, so that was my major problem.

"I know what you are thinking, I'm trying to see where you can practice, but for the mean time, you can practice in the back, no one will see you."

"Thank you dad!" I got up and hugged him for the first time in a long time, yeah I know, it even took me by surprise when I did that.

I put on my shoes and ran out of the house to find Kai; I was really excited to tell him what was going on. I was going home soon, and I was going to see everybody that I've missed for almost a summer. I knew where to find him, I think; I would try my luck at Sharps Pier, that's where they hung out most of the time.

I saw no one, and that was a shame, so I assumed he might have been home, and I ran all this way to get nothing, it was not a good load off. When I turned I ran into a hard body, and looking up my face was in shock, Ryan was looking at me, as if pleased that I did all the hard work, and all he had to do was just stand and wait.

"I knew you would come running to me sooner or later...for the second time."

"Ugh, the worst thing about being here, you had to show up and ruin it." I tried to get out of the way, but his arms clasped around my body. Now, this was not good. He smiled and evil smile that I think I might know all to well. He forcefully kissed me on the lips, and I tried pulling away, but his hand was on my head keeping me their. He pushed me down on the sand, and moved his hands down to my legs. I felt scared once again, I felt so helpless to myself. He started moving his hands around my body and down to my thigh...just playing with me.

"You know, for such a small girl, you are defiantly hot, and I would like to fuck a girl like you...take it as punishment for what you did to me that last time we ran into eachother." My eyes went wide; this was not going to happen. I cursed my self for that instant. I thought about everything...and I thought about Kai, I was wishing he was here; here with me to protect me! I closed my eyes to think, but nothing came to me.

"Get off! Get off!" I tried kicking the best I could, and it made it much worse when I felt his hands on my stomach. I shivered with fright. I couldn't think of anything to push him off. He was stronger than I was. This was where you should be calm, calm enough to think and figure out something, but with all this touching it was hard

Ryan started kissing my neck and my shoulders and my face. He put himself on me and touched me everywhere. He started kissing me all over my up body. He moved his hand onto my stomach and roughly massaged it as I winced in pain.

"Hmm, some one has a body," I was scared, and the only thought that came to mind was to kick and move around and try to scream as best that I could. I was very pissed off, but also very scared to face that what would happen if I couldn't get away? All of that was running through my head. Finally with all my might I shoved him, and kicked him the best I could to his nuts. He rolled off, and I jumped up running for my life. I didn't stop running, not until I got home, passed my father, and into my room where I locked the door.

I tore my shirt off and shook the sand off of it. I threw it into the closet so I wouldn't have to look at it. I pulled on another shirt and sat on the floor. I couldn't believe it happened, this of all things. What could have gotten worse? I wouldn't know. I buried my head into hands and cried. I was really confused. This was something I had to handle on my own, I could only help myself in this situation; but there was no situation. I handled it, so I was done. If I just forgot this ever happened, my life will go back to normal.

I got up and wiped the tears away from my face. I put a smile on for my father as I walked down the stairs, he looked at me weird, but smiled when he saw me in one my leotards. Yeah, I put a leotard on instead; funny right? I always considered a leotard my attire, that's all I wore, if not, it was sweats that I had on. I went out to the back and got on the balance beam. I wobbled a bit, from the lack of practicing. In order to balance you had to first learn to stand. From my sitting position I put my hand on the balance beam, slowly moving my legs into the right position and then extending my arms out to better myself from falling. Once I was well up I did a simple move; I pick up my right leg straight in front of me with my arms still extended out. I've learned that if you stretch to much you'll pull something, but you stretch to little, you'll still pull something, it's always better if put that stretching at a simple pump. Still balancing, I moved my right leg in a swift circle to land it behind me as I leaned forward.

I kept working on these motions for at least fifth-teen minutes, and then I started doing cartwheels to get the feeling of the balance beam. Pretty soon I began doing the handstands. I decided to try a simple dismount. I put my hands in the air, and did a little jolt jump and made a smile round off with a back flip with the dismount a double twist. I still had it. Again, I wanted to try something; I wanted to try working on my montage, but I had nothing to support me. The sand was a bit too high for me to do so. I jumped on the beam and laid on it. I was sweating, but it didn't bother me.

"Do you want any water?" I jumped up with the voice. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

I smirked at the two-toned boy, "not one bit. I just had no idea you were watching."

"So I did scare you." I rolled my eyes, "here, your father said you might need this." He handed me some water.

I looked at him with a smile, but frowned when I thought of Ryan, "thanks, for the water…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, sad, I don't really have a place to train, and I leave in a few weeks."

"Back home?"

I remembered that I never got to tell him what my dad had said, "My dad told me that my mom was going to take me home, for the competition, and I'm really excited… so all I have to do is get in shape."

"What, North Carolina has nothing to the likening?"

Again, I rolled my eyes, "it's not that, I can't do anything here. I'm limited, I don't have Uneven Bars, I don't have a matt, and I only have the Balance Beam, that's nothing!"

"Why don't you come by the gym at around six? You can practice their. No harm."

I know why he's doing this! He thinks he can get inside my pants. Us being alone would give him some advantage; oh he was so wrong. He thinks that after everyone is gone, and he'll have his shot with me. Not good enough. To bad that's not going to happen on my watch.

"Sure, I'll come. If you don't mind at all?"

He saw him smirk, I caught him, "no, not at all. You can use the back room away from the weights; every thing you want will be their, all you have to do is show up."

Okay, so maybe I was happy. Not the fact that me and Kai would have the whole place to ourselves, but that I had the whole place to myself to train and get the work out I needed to perfect my moves. I was going to work hard, and I was going to prove to the Chinese _and _the Bolder girls that I was indeed worthy of the title; National Champion.

Kai jumped on the bar next to me.

"You know; I never thought you would look so stunning in a leotard. Fascinating it is to see that I was wrong."

I frowned at him, "what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Kai shrugged, like he didn't know what in the world he meant, " just that, when I first saw you, I thought that you would look not as attractive because of the muscle, but now that I really see you, you are pretty attractive with the muscle, it so nice."

"Thanks! I feel so much better now, knowing that I'm not too much of a guy for you! Don't forget, I can kick that sorry ass of yours!"

"Why must you always pick a fight?"

My mouth hung open, how could he say such a thing! "Say that again and see what happens!" I showed him a fist.

"See what I mean." I growled at him. "You're a ticking time bomb, it's not very attractive."

That caught me off guard. _Attractive? Did he just say that? So he thinks I'm attractive?_ I smiled at that thought; I couldn't help it, but I had to remember what he just said to me.

"Oh well, sorry I'm not the type of girl you always date!" I waited, "correction, the type of girl you screw!"

"Hey, don't give me that!"

"Now, now Kai, it's not very attractive if you keep on doing that."

"Hn."

"Oh, don't you going starting that! I hate it when you do that, it's annoying."

"Hn."

I jumped down from the bar and looked at Kai with an annoyed look. I turned around and walked off. I was not going to deal with this. "You are such a jerk!"

"Hey, don't be mad. You know I was kidding."

"I don't care!"

I stomped into the house where I was greeted by with my father. I gave him an annoyed look when I heard footsteps behind me. He just never knew when to quit and I was really getting pissed off. Honestly, what made feel attracted to Kai? I never knew, and I don't think I would ever find out! He was such a jerk and he was the biggest player here! Oh, but my father didn't know that, he thinks Kai is nice and sweet! Oh yeah right!

I went up to my room and heard Kai following me. I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't let him make it all the way to the top. I heard nothing. I rolled my eyes; he wasn't the old fashioned type. At this point, I wish he was. I sat on my bed as Kai closed the door on us; I laid on my bed with out trying to notice that Kai was staring at me.

"So, are you going to ignore me all day?"

I shot up and glared at him, "you know, I can always tell my dad that we're having sex, and he would kill you."

"You wouldn't do that. Not when everything is on the line for you,and besides...it would be crushing if you're dad found out about that late night drinking you did a few days ago."

I mentally slapped myself for that one. He's right; my dad would flip if he found out. And he would for sure tell my mom, who would never let me out the house ever again! Well, at this point I couldn't really do much. I wonder if I was going to have to be training late at night, I wasn't loosing my touch on anything, but I had to be ready to master new tumbles and the weight of being the number one. Everything was on the line.

"You know, you are the most annoying guy here. I have met annoying people, but you top it off the most."

"Says you; you keep complaining about junk, that doesn't even matter."

"Well, you do stuff that pisses me off."

"Like?"

"Well, for one, you are in my room! I don't even want you in here, I'm tired, and I'm supposed to go to that gym of yours and practice. And I don't even think thats going to cut anything."

"If you need that much training, then why don't you come through out the day?"

"Well, are you going to have enough time?"

Kai sat next to me and sighed, "Call me, you have my cell number, and if I'm not practicing with the guys, then I'm at the gym."

"I don't have your number!"

"Yes you do, I put it in the night you got drunk and did that kaig stand"

"Ugh, I don't need to be reminded about that. It was humiliating as it was."

"Well, that was your own damn fault."

I just put my hands over my head and started talking to Kai, but it wouldn't last long, not with his rude comments.

* * *

It had to be around six thirty. How do I know, I got her at six on the dot at the gym, waiting and waiting for Kai to come. I was really pissed of now. I was just about to leave when the door swung open.

"Didn't you know this back door was open?"

I felt my cheeks turn red from anger. This guy was going to end up killing me, or he's end up dying by my hands around his huge throat! He smirked at me and I stomped in not paying attention to him or his little comments. He was really starting to get on my nerves now.

I slowed down my pace and stared at the huge gym all around, "this is a huge place."

"Yeah, my dad bought it off some guy a few years back. It was a real dump he said, and then after a few months of repairing and working out the hiring, and getting all the equipment in, it turned into something big."

I was amazed by everything here. I never really saw so much stuff in one place. I didn't even notice that I had entered the back room. I was shocked by the size of it! I thought the main building was huge! This was just as huge, and I was shocked to find everything I need in here. I had my own gym in a gym!

"You like it? I had a talk with your father a few weeks ago. We a lot of old junk that we could turn into that little jungle gym you like so much."

"I love it! Thank you so much. I don't know what else to say, it's amazing. I really love it! Thank you, thank you!"

I hugged Kai with all my might with a huge smile that I'm sure said a lot. I felt him hug me back. Not once had I ever hugged Kai for anything, this was the first for us...and I'm sure he could tell that I was happy. I ignored the fact that he made my day hell, but this was all that mattered right now. He did the one thing I thought he wouldn't understand."

"You are welcome, and I hope you don't mind, but I would really like to watch."

"I don't, its fine, and I'm just going to work on my routine. And it's going to take awhile, so feel free to leave and work out if you want."

I saw him pull out a chair and sit down with an ice box next to him. He wasn't going to leave for a good while. I didn't mind, it's not like he was going to do anything, or say anything, he wouldn't want to ruin my moment training.

I looked at the uneven bars; this was going to be easy. I got my vault step and set it at the exact number. I was going to try to work out my E which is pretty good, well not pretty good, but it was excellent. The montage was difficult, but that's how you get points. I did a running start and did a round off back hand spring on the vault and twisted in the air and landed on the small vault with a round the world swing as I let go to land on the top bar. I go around on the top and do a hand stand, then go back down again with much momentum I spun at least twice and released my hand and separated my legs and grabbed the bar again then up again on a hand stand where I separated my legs once more and down I went spinning around and brought my legs in above me and made a full twist on top and separated my legs again until I was on the bottom once more and once I made it too the top I did a double front somersault and did a handstand on top and jumped my way back to the top bar and did a half twist on top and round I went with a high momentum as I let go of the bar and did a double twist dismount. When I land I extended my arms out and smiled.

"Wow that was amazing!" Kai said in amazment.

I looked at Kai; I had forgotten he was even here. "Thanks, that was actually pretty hard."

"I never thought I ever see a real gymnast do such a thing."

"Many people don't understand that gymnastics is the hardest thing. We have to work out everyday and practice our routines for hours. We don't get a break. We can't have jobs, or go to school. Everything is about gymnastics."

"So what's next?"

"I need to work on my beam."

I walked to the beam and touched it. This was the hardest thing for me; it's my number one weakness. I got the support vault and placed it right next to the beam. I was ready. I took a breath and ran to the vault and jumped to do a thief vault. This is where you put both hands on the beam and swing your legs in the rear and sit on the beam. I did a little hand movement and put my hands on the beam and a walk over twice. I turned around and spun on one foot trying to balance. I know I wobbled a bit. I did a front tuck, and then a back hand spring. I moved my hips around and swung my hands in the air to be graceful. I did a handstand and stayed as I opened my legs and brought out my hand to touch one foot. Then I brought them up again and did a walkover with both feet. I spun around and stopped with grace. and did a double twist as my dismount. I land perfectly.

Kai walked up to me and handed me some water, it felt so good down my throat. I smiled at Kai. "Impressed with me?"

"Yeah, I really didn't think you so serious about this. I've seen girls do this on the Olympics, but never in real life. Some of the stuff that I have seen looks pretty difficult."

"It is. We have to work hard everyday, and it's not easy. To have a job at such a young age, and to have a future with this isn't easy. But I love it, and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

Kai smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I couldn't tell what it was, but his beautiful two toned hair and his wonderful breath taking, violet eyes were making me think. This was the only guy who could put up with everything that I said and did to him. He brought me here to train because he knew what this meant for me. I'm not sure what it was, but I felt pretty safe around Kai; even if he was a jerk and all. But I wasn't bored with him, he kept me going and kept me on my toes and I feel that if he wasn't around to annoy me half the time...I would go insane being here.

"Belle..." I heard him say my name, and he sounded so calm saying it.

"Yes?"

I watched as Kai lifted his hand to me and placed a finger on my chin. I felt a rush of waves crash on me. My face was getting red, and I couldn't think; I wasn't understanding this at all. I wanted this, I'm sure...but another part of me was wanting to fight this off, to tell myself no, that this wasn't right. What if I did let it happen? What then? This was Kai...and he was a player, an ass someone who was jerk to everybody. He was the guy that saw himself better than most people. He was friends with the most wildest people that I've ever gotten to know.

He started leaning in closer to me, and I knew that I had to act fast if I wasn't ready, if I didn't want it to happen yet. _Belle, just pull away. Think of everything that is on the line if you two kiss. Remember who he is; yes, remember who he is. This is the guy that likes to sleep with girls, the guy that insults you in any way he can. Don't do it!_

"No!" I stepped away from him. "I can't...Kai..."

This is what Kai had planned, he thought he could have me here, he thought that if he got me alone, he would get me to crumble, but I wasn't going to let that happen, I told myself I wouldn't!

"What is it?"

"No, I'm going through with it; I know why you brought me here."

"Why?"

"You think that by bringing me here you could have sex with me, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because, you think you can have every girl, you are the biggest player here!"

Kai frowned at me, "if that's what you think, you have another thing coming."

"Really then, well, if that's the case, how come you were going to kiss me? What was the reason?"

"Because, when someone has feel-"

"NO! You think you can get me just like all the other girls, well sweetie, you got another think coming to you."

"Belle, you are crazy. I could have had you a long time ago if I wanted, but I didnt." He smirked his stupid smirk and turned around to grab his stuff.

" Because you know I wouldn't have let you. I'm not as easy as you might think I am."

"I don't think you are easy. But you know what, I don't know why I was even thinking about kissing you. You're to much for me to handle. You never know what you want. You want one thing, then you want another. You are the most complicated person ever."

"Whatever, I don't need this. I need to finsh my training." I walked away from him.

After all that Kai went to lock up the doors as I practiced my floor routine and my vault. I think I practiced for the next two hours before I actually felt tired. I lay on the floor on my back as Kai gave me some water. I was tired, and I could my muscles aching, and I knew for sure I would feel the pain tomorrow. The more I do this, the less it would hurt and the more I was going to be able to work more. In just a few weeks I would be leaving to train even harder back home. This year is the hardest, it all came down to us, the girls that made it for the National Team. I took on the higher title, and everyday I worked hard, and practiced when I could. I cheered on my friends and helped them achieve great things. I was the leader, and I had to be the example to all. All eyes were on me, and they wouldn't leave.

I closed my eyes; not to think, but review everything in my head, everything that was going to happen when I went home. Where things going to be different, was I going to be given the burden to work my ass off? I was team captain, I couldn't let anybody down, and I just couldn't.

"Don't fall asleep now."

"I wasn't, I was thinking."

I think Kai noticed I was in a sincere mood, because he sat down next to me, "about what?"

"I started thinking about last year. So much happened that year it's hard to even believe that I was the chosen one. I beat Heather Lin, she was the National Champion for two years, and then just like that, I was the National Champion. I never thought it would be this hard."

"Nothing is going to be easy now. Everything is going to be on you, and it's tough, because sometimes you don't know if what you're doing is right or wrong. It's you that has to make the decisions, and you always wonder if your going to screw up and everyone's going to blame you."

I looked at Kai, "has that happened to you?"

"No."

"Kai, you can tell me."

"Belle, I don't want to talk about it."

I stayed quiet and got up from the floor. "Fine, I won't push you. But, just so you know, it's not all your fault. Things happen for a reason, and even if you don't understand why, you have to let it be." I walked out the door without another word of it. As it was, it was hard for me to say it without crying my eyes out. "Things happen for a reason, and sometimes you never know why you're the one who lived."

* * *

I know I was asleep, I knew it because I groaned out pain of opening my eyes. I felt even more pain when I reached out to grab my phone. That annoying ringing over and over, it felt like I had a hangover all over my poor body. I growled at the person who was calling, if it was some prank call, I promise I will hunt them down and kill them!

"Hello I groaned out."

"_Belle this is Hilary, are you their?"_ I stayed quit for a while. _"If you were asleep I can totally call back later."_

"What time is it?"

"_Well, its 1'Oclock…"_

I jumped out of bed, was it that late?

"WHAT?"

"_Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over today for a while, the gangs all here."_

"Sure, right now?"

"_Well, if you don't mind. It's not going to be long; it's just to hang out with friends_."

"No problem, I won't be long, I guess I can get a ride from someone."

"_Ask Kai, he doesn't live far from you." _

I waited; it took me a moment to think it through. "Okay, I'll ask him. I hope I can catch him before he leaves."

"_Alright then, I'll see you then."_

I looked at my phone, and opened it. I can't believe I was going to call him because I needed a ride to a friends house, if I had my car here I could go with no problem. I scanned my phone until I saw his number, and a picture along with it. I rolled my eyes, he's conceded and annoying, how many more layers of the cake do I need?

I pressed he dial button and waited for him to pick up. This was embarrassing.

"_Hello?"_

"Kai, it's Belle, I need a favor."

"_Of course you do. What is it?"_

"Can you give me a ride to Hilary's today, she said that everyone's going to get together."

"_She called me a few minutes ago; I told her I would go. Stop by my house and I'll take you."_

"Thanks." I hung up.

I got some clothes and looked at them. A black grey low cut tee and a purple tank underneath it with my gray shorts,pretty decent enough. I grabbed my white sneakers and went to go take care of my face and my dentals. I let my hair loose to its natural waviness and rushed down stairs to eat. I saw my dad reading a book, when he felt my presence he looked at me with a smile.

"Where are you going?"

"Hilary called, I'm going to her house, and Kai's going to take me, so I want to eat and then head to his house where he's going to be waiting for me."

"Your going dressed like _that _to his house?"

"I'm going to Hilary's house, but Kais taking me."

"Still, I don't really want you to go dressed like that. Don't you think that you could dress just a bit-"

"Dad, I'm naked most of year when I'm my leotard, or when I'm running out. Trust me, this nothing compared to what I usually wear on an everday basis."

"I guess you are right."

"Trust me on this. I shouldn't be out long."

"Alright. Just be safe.

"Dad, I'm not going to do anything bad, I'm going to eat here, then head to his house and take off from their, and if you want I can call you."

My dad looked at me for a while, and his eyes were kind, "Don't worry about it, go and have fun with your friends. Just let me know if you need a ride home or if you're going to stay over at Hilary's house."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and popped it in the toaster, and waited as it came out. I looked at it, this was the last time I was going to eat something this good. I wonder I my body would take the change again. It's not always good. I put it in my mouth and closed my eyes again. I really missed everyone, and I was happy to be heading home, but not so soon. I opened my eyes fast! What the hell was I thinking? Of course I wanted to go back home, I needed to.

"You know, since the day you arrived, I've seen a great change in you. That's good. I was really hoping that it would. Your not so up tight anymore, and you take things slowly now, and you seem to be relaxing a bit more."

My dad was right I had changed, and that was good. I never felt so free, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I smiled at my father, he spoke from the heart, and that was good. I guess things were changing for the better, and I was in it, and I was okay with that.

"Well, I have to go, but I will be back soon, don't wait up for me." I hugged my father and ran out the door.

It was so breezy and it was no nice to smell the ocean around me. The wind always brought in that smell, I could even smell in my room when I would wake up. I was late, so I decided to run and pray that Kai didn't leave without me. I ran up to his door and I fixed my shirt and hair to make sure it was too messy. I rang the door bell. I waited calmly for Kai to answer; I put my hands behind my back and just waited, when I heard someone by the door I smiled. I knew my eyes went wide when I saw who the person was.

* * *

**I wonder who the person is? Guess before I put the next chapter up! And what do you think belle meant when she talked to herself after she left the gym? So many questions, and so many answers! Any ways I'll post more chapters soon, please keep reading. I love all my readers! Thank you! **


	6. Runaway

**Hello to all my readers, here is a new chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Runaway**

* * *

My eyes went back to normal as I calmed myself down. Okay, so I knew we got into a fight, or a disagrement... but I didn't think Kai would take it this far. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at this girl who was new to me. She was pretty, but she wore to much make up that made her look like a hooker. I think that's what would call them, I'm not to sure. I looked down to the floor and back up to the girl to look at her face. Yeah, I think that's what you called them.

"May I help you?"

I held in a laugh, "yes, I was wondering if Kai was here?"

"He's busy right now; he's helping me with some work. I'm his cousin by the way, nice to meet you."

I was not going to fall for such a stupid trick. "Oh, well Kai called and said that he wanted to see me really badly, and I brought some condoms just like he asked."

I heard a noise inside, that was Kai, it was faint but I heard him, and I knew I got his 'cousin' because her eyes changed. "Well, as I told you he's busy. Why don't you come back later?" She looked me over with such hate. I knew she was looking at my arms and legs, then her eyes glided down my body as she frowned at me. She must have felt intimidated.

"Well, thank you. I will come back, I guess tomorrow then. But can you give him a message though?" She looked at me and agreed. "Please tell him I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am!" I kicked the door wide open and looked at a half naked Kai. I folded my arms again and looked at him. "Wow I didn't think you would go that far with you're 'cousin' but then again I should have known."

"Belle, don't take it the wrong way…" He was really embarrassed.

"You should have told me you were a kissing cousin." I was extremely pissed. "You know what, I thought you were different, that maybe we could work this out. And I was ready to believe that we could start a pretty good friendship here." I laughed, "You really proved me wrong Kai, good job." I was ready to cry and I don't know why. "You did it this time, I really hope you are proud of yourself, and you will never change, _never_ and I should have realized that."

I looked at the girl and walked away from the porch and wiped a tear away. I was stupid enough to have high hopes for a guy that wouldn't change his ways. I should have just known. _You can't trust a guy like this. I guess everything, that slight little almost kiss was just a game. _I turned a corner and saw Ryan and his group. I figured I had to walk pass them to get around. I had no other way of getting across without being spotted. I continued to walk until I heard his annoying voice.

"Where's the little mouse running off to?"

"Not today Ryan, I'm not in the mood."

I start walking and Ryan grabs me from behind, "Where are you going?"

I was ready to fight again but then I heard it; a sound of a punch to a face. I felt Ryan's arms loosen from around me and he was flat on the ground. I looked at Kai whose face was pissed. I didn't care what it was. I started walking off.

"You know Kai, if you're that pissed at me; you should be pissed at your little friend over here. You should be mad at her. You think she likes? You are sadly mistaken my friend." Ryan said he rubbed his cheek from the punch.

"Ryan! You are an ass, we didn't do shit, you're the one who pushed me to the ground and took advantage of me!"

Kai looked so confused and he looked at me with wondering eyes, "Belle is this true?"

"Kai don't believe him, I went looking for you. I was going to tell you that I was leaving back home in about two weeks, and Ryan was their and he pushed me to the floor and I got away from him…please don't believe him!"

I wasn't sure if he did or not, but Kai looked at me with anger. I couldn't believe this, he better not be thinking that I was the one who went along with it.

All Kai did was stay quiet. No words did he speak.

I couldn't believe it, not one bit. I folded my fist and went straight up to Kai, closed my eyes and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! I should be the one being so pissed at you, and I was, but I trusted the words you told me, and you know what, I guess that wasn't enough for you was it? You frustrate me so much and I can't stand you anymore, you make me crazy. And then you don't believe me when I tell you that what Ryan said wasn't true…but why I'm telling you is, why should I try to explain myself! You are something else, and I really believed and trusted you. How could you?" I ran off crying.

I knew he was calling after me, and Ryan succeeded in what he wanted, but I didn't care at all. I went to my house and ran inside, my dad was on the sofa and jumped to his feet as the door banged on the wall and then closed.

"Belle, what happened?"

I didn't tell him anything. I just ran straight up to my room and made sure the door was locked as I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. I waited for the answer. I waited and waited, but I knew no one would ever pick up. No one ever did, and it bothered me even more. And then the voice mail came on. "_Hey, sorry I can't pick up, I'm busy training. Leave a message, bye!"_ I did that at least five times, crying my eyes out, and my father banging on the door. I put the covers over my face and screamed to my pilow over and over again. I guess you don't really see how much you hurt when someone does that to you. But I was upset, and I couldn't help it. It was as if the anger that I've been holding in was coming out...but I had to control it. I just had to.

I ended up calling my mother. I cried to her and she said she would come for me tomorrow, and that made me happy. I would leave this hell and go to my heaven and never return like all those other years. I grabbed my suit case and got my clothes and started packing them. I unlocked my door and saw my dad sitting on the floor waiting for me.

"Mom's coming to get tomorrow, so I'm packing up."

"What do you mean; I thought she was coming to pick you up in about two weeks?"

"I called her. I made her come. I have to go back home to train."

"What happened Belle?"

"I dont want to talk about it. All you have to know is that guys are all the same. You fight, they do stupid stuff. They hurt you and they never come back!" My father knew I was refering this to him. And so what, I didn't care. But I did feel bad about how I said it.

I my father leaned against the wall looking at me, he knew he couldn't stop me, and only I could make my choice, maybe I was making the wrong move, but who cares, and so what if I'm spoiled and always get what I want, but it's because I worked for it. The world is tough, and nothing is going to be easy, and maybe I ruined my life by getting in contact with a boy that was silly. It was nothing, I meant nothing to him, and he meant something to me, but I wasn't to sure. I set everything against the wall for tomorrow, I was ready, but at the same time, I wasn't ready to leave.

I guess my dad wasn't in my room anymore, I heard the board's creek while he walked, why did he walk away again, I needed him, but I might have been too proud to admit it all. I guess I was to busy thinking about all the shit that had gone down today, because it was dark, and the stars where shining through, I was getting hungry, but I didn't feel like eating at all, all day in fact I haven't been feeling up for anything. My dad was sleeping in his room, so I decided I would go outside, the night was so calm, and I could feel the beach breeze hitting me all over and washing my hair across my face. I walked in the sand and found myself looking at the ocean with love. I felt the water hit my feet and it felt good. I started crying again because I felt awful for everything that happened.

"Belle, don't cry anymore."

I frowned at the voice, "Just leave me alone Kai, I'm not in the mood."

"Can't you forgive me?"

He didn't understand, and he never would. "So you think that for each stupid thing you do, I'm going to forgive you? I think not!"

"You did the same thing!"

I looked at Kai with anger, "yes Kai, I was so mad at you that I went to look for Ryan. That's the worst! How do you say that! How dare I kick him to get away, how dare I run home scared crying my eyes out because I couldn't protect myself until the last moment."

"What?"

"It wasn't me, he did it to me! I went looking for you to tell you that I was going to be leaving in two weeks back home, and he was their, and it happened, so I ran away before anything else happened."

"Then what about today when you came over?"

"What about it? You where with another girl and you had her lie to me about it! Just because I didn't want to have you…"

"I was mad."

"So everything you get mad at me, your going to go screw some girl just to go numb! It doesn't work that way. It's not suppose to be like that! "

I was so frustrated with him that I started heading back home when he grabbed my arm. "Don't walk away, please."

"Make me stay then."

"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you, I'll do anything!"

I turned and faced Kai with pure anger and sadness, "Just stay away from me! I'm done hurting, I'm tired of you!" I walked off again, with no voice being spoken.

Back home, my father waited for me, he was reading, but he never seemed to move his eyes, so I knew he couldn't concentrate at all, I knew it was my fault he was depressed, it was my fault that all this happened. Maybe if I was a little happier none of the problems I faced when I was child would have happened. I ran to my room and closed the door. I plunged on my bed and pulled the covers over my head, I wanted to sleep and never wake up until things went back to normal. I was ready for this to happen, and I prayed for it to happen. I counted all the clocks in my head, and I counted all the sheep I possibly could find. I imagined myself falling and falling and never stopping, I heard my phone ring.

I fumbled for the phone, I was drowsy, and as I looked at my clock, I realized I had fallen asleep and it was morning.

"Hello?"

"_Belle, its mom…you ready?"_

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my stuff, "Yes I'm ready, let me just get my hair set. I'll meet you in the car."

So I lied, I had to brush my teeth, since I didn't expect my mother to come get me this early. I didn't get a chance to tell anyone good-bye. I wanted to see Tala, Tyson, Max and everyone else. Maybe I would come back soon. I grabbed my stuff I had around the room and made a quick charge to the pictures I had found in the closet. I put them in my bag; I would look at them later. I really don't think my father would miss them at all to much. I walked down the stairs, and my dad was waiting for me by the door.

"I will miss you, I hope you know that."

"I know dad, I'll miss you as well. I'll try to come back again, or maybe-"I stopped at the spot, I couldn't say it, I couldn't ask him to come visit, he never would, and it wasn't like him to do that sort of stuff. He belonged here, not where I was, even if we lived in the same state, it was another world for him, something he would want to forget. I remember when he stopped going, after everything that went down. I remember that for every holiday I made a wish and it never came true.

"You have changed, and I hope this place has made you think differently about many things."

"It has. I had fun while it lasted, I'm sorry to be leaving so soon."

I opened the door and stepped out. I turned and hugged my father with all my might without saying a word to him. I really would miss him, and I was hoping he would come see me compete at the tournament. Maybe he would watch it on T.V. or something, I could always hope for that, and maybe he would call me afterwards to congratulate me on my accomplishment. I grabbed my junk and ran to the car. I put everything away and looked at the house my father owned. It was a place I loved, it had everything, though it was small, compared to my house, it was simple and plain just like he was, it suited him, and I guess you could say it suited me also.

"Are you ready to go home sweetie?"

"Yes."

We started pulling out of the driveway and I plugged in my iPod and stared out of the little driveway. It seemed so different. I felt like I wasn't ready, like I was forgetting something and that maybe it wasn't time for me to leave just yet. I didn't tell Hilary that I was gone and I felt bad for that. No more drama, and no more Kai. That's what I was looking forward too. I wouldn't see Kai at all.

Funny, just at the thought of it I got upset. I felt something going on inside, like I had such unfinished buisness going on here. I couldn't figure out what was going on and then it hit me...I was missing Kai. I was going to miss that bastard and I didn't know why. I was so confused and upset that I was ready to cry again. I couldn't forgive Kai, I just couldn't. I had no time for boys in my life, I had no time to do any of this. Nothing would come between Gymnastics and I that was a sure thiing. Looking that I was heading home and not coming back I had to see that this was great. No more nothing; this was what I have been wanting for a long time.

_I think this is what I've been wanting. I think. UGh! I don't know anymore...I'm so confused. _

* * *

I don't know how long it was until I got home. I fell asleep; I know it because I felt my mom shaking my shoulders to wake me up. I was drained and I wanted my room again, I wanted everything in my room.

I opened the door to my house, how I missed it so! I opened the French doors from the living room and made my way in the huge hall with all the family photos and vases and junk I didn't really pay attention to. I went to the dining room and then to the kitchen, and went upstairs to the many rooms I had. I loved how huge my house was, I'm sure it was almost bigger than Kais place. His was not the size of mine, my house was a mansion with every door you could think of, with everything to a game room and a work room, and in the back was a pool. My house had everything. Everything was big and grand. I walked into my room and jumped on my round bed. I loved my bed. It had a round hole and it had cushions to form a bed, and then pillows that formed the whole in the bed. You had steps to get to my bed so you would fall if you it was dark. I could sleep any way and I wouldn't fall since the walls would protect me. I loved my closet it was a walk in, and my bath room was even more perfect, with a tub and shower. It was all huge. I was rich, I had everything, and most of the gymnast had rich shit. They were rich, since we won money from competitions that we did. My mom worked double shift at this bank, but she always found time to come and watch me practice and compete. I dropped my junk in the closet and dressed out into my leotard.

I walked into the hall way and went to the door on the far left from me, two doors down from a spare room. I touched the maple door and put my head against it. I opened the door and just stared at the empty room. Nothing had changed, only something was different and it was hard to explain. I looked at the walls and then the bed. The huge round bed that wasn't like mine. I walked in and looked at the pictures on the dresser and looked at all the books on the book shelf. I kept in a whimper as the light of sun hit me on my face. It was cold in here, and I didn't like the feeling. I ran out of the room.

Down stairs I grabbed my keys and yelled out to my mom who was watching television in the kitchen. "I'm going to go to practice, I still have about another two hours before closing, and I should be back soon."

"Alright, but are you sure you don't want to stay home today?"

"Yes, I need to train even harder if I'm going to beat the Rocky girls."

"Okay, call me when you get out." I walked out the door before anything else.

I put on some Paramore and kept my eyes on the road as I listened to the CD and mouthed the words. I was different. I didn't do rebel things, but I used to sneak out of the house years ago to hang with friends late at night before gymnastics became so serious with me. I was home schooled, and I liked it. I would make my way into a good school when I retired, and I would have a husband and children, at least a girl I hoped for, or maybe a girl and boy. That was another dream, to have a family.

I literary ran through the doors and took in the sent of the gym; sweat and more sweat! Just the way I remembered it.

"Bells, you came back, you're here!"

"Lisa!" I ran for a hug, "Oh, I've missed you so much, I really have!"

"I've missed you girl! I thought you were going to be gone longer! I'm so glad you came back home! You need to start training again."

I laughed at her, same old Lisa, always worried about training. "I know, I'll get to it right now."

"Hey girl, where have you been?" I turned and looked at Kent. He was coming from the floor routine he was working on.

"I've been around. I just got back from my fathers place, I stayed for a while and decided to come back home."

"I know, I've really missed you." I couldn't help but blush. This was the guy I've had a crush on since like forever, we're good friends, but he was never really interested in dating because of gymnastics.

"Yeah, well, I'm here now and ready to work even harder!"

"Glad to see that you have a goal since the long absence."

"Coach Bohn!"

"How are you?"

"Good, I'm ready to train! Can I go?"

"The gym is yours, use it wisely and no fooling around."

I looked at him and smiled, I really had missed everyone here. This was home, this was my escape. I sat on the floor and stretched out my legs, I was ready to do this. I stretched with all my might until I was ready to practice. I took to the floor and practiced my routine that I was going to do. I know I still hadn't perfected my Double Arabian, but it was something to try. What I really wanted to work on was my Round off Arabian on the bars. That was even more difficult, you had to be skinny; well, not skinny, skinny, but also good muscle and body weight. That was hard, because the only people who were every really able to perfect those type of tricks were the Chinese.

Never had I been so excited for something in a long time. But I felt bad for not telling anyone bye when I left my fathers. I would text them later when I got back home, and if I wasn't tired enough. I didn't know what to practice first. I was thinking and thinking when I felt a presence behind. I thought it was Ryan when it hit me that he was back at his place, far from here, no where in sight for me to look and be on my guard. That even meant that Kai wasn't here anymore. I turned and saw Kent smiling at me. He kneeled down to my level and kept staring.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing, just been a while. You look different."

"I might have gained some weight, but nothing more." He was so cute; sandy blond hair and a nice body. Sometimes I would dream of me just feeling his arm. But I knew nothing would happen between us. I always adored his tan complexion, it was so amazing and he was such a sweetheart.

"Well, maybe just a little bit of weight, but that doesn't mean you can't loose it. So how was it over with your father? Do any exciting things while you were gone?"

I smiled; he always made me smile, "not really. Met some pretty cool people out their."

"Hope they weren't as cool as us! That would be lame."

"Nope, now if you don't mind, I would like to get on with my training." I pushed him a bit with my foot to knock him on the floor.

"Good to see you again. And for the record, you look good." I looked at him as we waved at from where he running off too.

It's funny really, I don't really remember doing much, and I remember listening to music while stretching and then nothing! Like when you go off into space and you're not really thinking…Yeah that was me.

I remember doing two-hundred push ups, two- hundred sit ups. I remember laying on the floor breathing hard, my body aching with pain that I wasn't used to. I lost most of my body mass from neglect of exercise and working out. I don't recall climbing the rope and loosing the grip I had and falling flat on my ass! I was distracted; I was thinking of Kai. Even while I was getting lectured my some of the coaches, it didn't seem to bother me. I was sad. During break I looked at my phone and noticed fifteen unread text messages left my Emily.

"_Hey Hmily, I'm back at home. I won't really be able to reply much. When I get home we can talk. I miss you and the girls. Tell the guys I say 'hi' and I'll talk to them soon. You have my e-mail… share it. Love, Belle."_

Yeah, that's all I put. I hope she never gives it to Kai. That ass!

* * *

At home, I lay on my bed; my beautiful bed with my silk covers. My room was covered in butterflies. The wall paper was dark white with black butterflies on vines. The same went for my sheets, my pillows black flowers. On my dresser was my mirror with pictures of me and my friends. Next to it was my diary and photo album. I played with my sandy blonde hair and closed my eyes to think. I was sore and tired. I missed my father; I was sad to say.

I looked at the box that I hid at my father place; I brought it with me to burn when I got the chance. We didn't need anymore memories of Him in this house. I heard my door open, and my mother peered inside the room.

"Yes mother?"

"Belle, can we talk?"

"Sure."

She pulled a chair up and sat down looking down at me from where she was at. She was above me as I stared at her.

"You're father called me and explained to me what happened. She said you might have gotten into a fight with Kai."

I tensed when I heard his name, "Yeah, and?"

"Well, I wanted to know if he hurt you. Why did you want to want to come home so early?"

"He said things to be and lied to me. I mean it's nothing. He was a jerk, the biggest ass that I've ever met."

"I know sweet heart. But at least you came home. I really missed you."

"I know mom… I know."

* * *

**Hello my people. Sorry it took me forever to write this. I just graduated high school and for the past months my life has been hell. ****But I'm back here ready for you all. Please review this chapter, I'm starting on the next one soon.**

~**LostAngel217**


	7. You Can't Keep Fighting

**Hello again to all my readers, I'm so sorry the long update on my stories... but you must know that I was going through a rough time. I just had a break up crisis with my two year boyfriend. And it's almost been a year since the break up happened, and I'm still going through some pain. And right now, my other computer lost internet connection so that didn't help eaither way with the updates. But now I will be work on posting, so please be patient with me! Okay? Okay! Thank you again for keeping up with me! I really enjoy reading the reviews you all give me. So please keep reviews my hun buns. **

* * *

**You Can't Keep Fighting.**

Two damn weeks of being home, and I was depressed. I should be happy, at least! But I wasn't. I missed everyone; all my new friends. I did get an occasional call from Hilary every now and then. The only time I wasn't depressed was when the girls came over to visit or if my attention was drawn somewhere else. I was even spending time with Kent which made me happy. He and I hung out several times, but it was nothing serious if I might add. I guess my mother could tell because I was in more moods than what I was known for and that pissed me off even more! Just being here…back at home it was nothing to me. But I guess nothing could compare to my fathers place; with the beach and carnivals and all the small things they had around there. I enjoyed some point in my life.

I've been texting Tala quite a lot these few weeks, and he had a lot to say about Kai. How depressed he's been, how moody he's gotten. Honestly it's not like I cared about him one bit. But I felt like I left without really a reason. I can't even concentrate on my training without thinking about Kai. He was becoming a huge distraction in me, and I hated it so much. And I guess it's my self indulgence of pity I have for myself at this point. So it was decided, I can't really train without a proper wording to him or for anyone back at North Carolina on crazy little town of my fathers.

I got up and wrote a note to my mother telling her where I was going. And that I would be safe and home soon. I was satisfied with this and I grabbed my bag and took off to my fathers place. I don't know how long it would take me, but I knew where I was going. I remembered some of the landmarks I saw while driving. I still had my sweats on while driving and my hair was pulled back and I had hardly had any makeup on; unless you don't count lip gloss as makeup. I felt nervous and scared; I couldn't really concentrate on the road itself just the thought of my father and his reaction. Wondering if he would kick me out and send me home or if the gang saw me how they would take my returning home to them. I wasn't really sure about anything.

I listened to my mothers Katy Perry CD and had the windows open most of the way. I looked at the bay view as I crossed the bridge entering North Carolina Island. About another twenty minutes into it I saw the road that lead toward the little town where everyone hung out; where everyone lived. I drove into my fathers place and parked; I looked at the bag next to me and just stared. I heard the screen door open to the screen patio he had for the summer days like this. It was my father. I took in a deep breath and opened the car door with my bag at hand staring at my father the whole time.

"Bells!" My father came running at me and hugged me, "your mother called me about the note. I was waiting for you. What time did you take off?"

"I left at around six in the morning. It's a little after eleven in the morning."

"I'm just glad you made it home safe and sound."

"Is mom mad at me?"

"She's just worried about you." Not once did he let me go. "She's concerned about gymnastics and the coaches. She'll try and hold down the fort for you."

I smiled, "That's mom for you. I need to thank her when I call."

"So what are you doing here exactly?"

"I couldn't concentrate at home…and I felt bad for just leaving. I think if I get things off my chest, I'll feel better to why I left. And I can move on."

My dad smiled at me and hugged me even more, "All of them are down by the pier."

"I wonder how you could have guessed at that."

"I'll take in the bag, why don't you go look for them." I smiled at my father and took off.

I walked along the beach looking at the sea shells. I let my hair loose and allowed it to settle its self down. I still had on my US gymnastics jacket on and my sweats. I walked barefooted on the beach for a while before I came across the pier they always hung out at. There they all were, sitting down talking and laughing. I decided to go up after them in a slow motion so not to scare myself before I turned around and ran off. I saw Kai sitting down with Megan; her on his lap. I got pissed off at the sight of it. But why would I care, he's a player after all and it's not like he matters to me at all anymore. But still, I have feeling in my stomach, that feeling I kept getting after I left here, that feeling of ach when I thought of him.

I walked up to them and heard a gasp. "Look its Belle"

I rolled my eyes at Megan who noticed me.

"Belle!" Hilary cried out to me. "Oh my God where have you been? Did you really go home or have you been here or what?"

"I thought I told you that I went home. But yeah, I'm back…but only for a bit. I have to leave soon to go and train…" I couldn't believe this; Kai wasn't even looking at me. He was too busy nuzzling Megan's neck to even see that I was looking at him.

I felt a warm body behind me and I thought it was Ryan until I heard the most annoying voice ever, "Glad to have you back girl! We missed you!" He grabbed me from behind and swung me around.

"Yes, Tyson, I'm glad to be back… sort of." I pushed him away and gave him a proper hug from the front. So what if I missed his annoying talk. He was good guy.

I sat down next to Tala and Rei.

"So why are you wearing that?" I noticed Max was staring.

"Oh, well I woke up decided to come back so I put on my gym sweats." I smiled, "I usually go to train at the gym by six in the morning. But I drove here instead. I'm sure my team will be looking for me."

"Well, who needs them? You have us! And that's all that to this point!" I heard Tala say.

"Yeah. But I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when I get home."

Spencer handed me a coke, "Drink up."

I pushed it back, "I can't. I'm on a diet from here until the meet." I tossed it back to Spencer who threw me water. "Honestly guys, I'm just here to say a proper bye. I didn't really give you all one. I can't stay long, I'm here for maybe about a week…but that's it." I got up and dusted my butt off. "Well, it was really nice seeing you all, but I should really get back home now. Bye guys, I'll come back soon." With that I gave them a wave and took off home.

It was late in the evening, I remember that for sure. I was sitting down in the living room reading a book. I had never had much time to read when I got home. My dad was out and I home alone. Again, I really couldn't concentrate on much; the fact of the matter is that Kai was in my head again. And I guess I had to sort things out. I couldn't really leave without talking to him. Not like I would see him again any time soon. And after I leave, I don't think I would ever see him again period.

I was standing at his door, afraid to do anything on a count of the last time I was here and what happened behind these closed doors. I shrugged it off and rang the door bell I saw. I heard feet shuffling around and it opened. I took a breath and noticed a beautiful, tall woman that looked like Kai, but with a kinder face, a smooth kind face.

"Hello."

I stammered on the words, "Uh, uh, well, is Kai home…?"

She giggled, "Yes he is. Hold on, Kai. Some one is here to see you." She turned and motioned for me to come in. "I'm Mrs. Hiwatari, Kai's mother."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Belle Lee Jones. My dad is Robert Jones." I said as she closed the door behind me.

"Oh, is he now. He builds us furniture; he's very crafty with his hands."

"So I've heard."

"Who is it?" I heard is voice from up stairs.

"It's a young girl named Belle."

I heard feet rush down stairs, and Kai was looking at me, with a cold mask. "Hello."

"I'll leave you kids alone. I need to go pick up your father from the gym. Don't break anything while I'm gone."

I heard the door close again from behind me. "I came to say bye and talk to you about the last time I was here."

Kai rolled his eyes at me. "I don't really think we have anything to talk about."

I scoffed at him, "I think we do. It's about what happened. With Ryan and that girl you were with."

"Like what?"

"Well, the fact that what happened was a mistake. And what you did was wrong. How you think just because something bad goes wrong you go and fuck every girl that comes by!"

"Well maybe if you didn't flaunt out your body none of this would have happened."

I was shocked, "Me? Flaunting my body out! Well, not my fault I'm skinny."

He laughed at my comment and turned on me. He was walking upstairs to his room, "Well, there we go. If we keep talking, we'll only be fighting."

"Kai, I'm not done with you just yet! Get down here." He was already half way up to his room with me tailing behind him, "Kai, I'm talking to you!"

He closed his door at my face with me getting really annoyed. I screamed and walked down the stairs out of his house. I had never really expected this coming from him! How irritating this was to me. How dare he shut the door on my face!

Back at home I sat on the sofa staring at the blank TV set in front of me. I listened as my father walked back and forth from the stairs to the kitchen to the dinning room to the outside. It was really starting to annoy me. I guess he saw the twitching of my eye from the corner because he stopped and sat next to me.

"How has the ankle been treating you?"

"It hasn't bothered me one bit."

I saw my father tense up a bit and his lip quivered a fraction and then he gestured a motion to himself.

"You know what tomorrow is….?"

I tensed up then. "I know! Why do you bring it up, I don't want to remember!"

"Belle, wait!"

I stood up from my seat, "No, you don't think I feel horrible for what happened? I do, but all I get is nothing, just looks and reminders and then when they talk in the papers about my achievements in the sport I still remember! It shouldn't have been him, that's all I have to say… and it was your fault too! "

I stormed out of the house pissed at my father for bringing it up! I tried to look on the bright side of it all; I was here and all the problems were gone back at home. But I guess I should be home with my mother knowing how she would feel. But to me it didn't matter. I assumed myself that she had a boy friend or so I would like to think. Every year she would come barging in the house making out with the same guy and going upstairs getting her freak on with that crazy ass hole she found at a club or bar or where ever. And I would be on the sofa staring in anger then back to the screen looking at the videos that I long to relive.

I second guessing about everything. Should I go back home or just stay here for awhile? Then again Kai was here and I didn't want to see him at all. I wanted to be away from here, and yet I didn't want to go home. I was going to wait. I wanted to wait until everything was better again. I wanted to wait until tomorrow was over and I could be at peace if I wasn't at home with my mother. I wanted to go at least one year without here doing this shit.

"Belle, hey, Belle!" I turned and smiled, "Hey, what are you up to?"

"Tala, what are you doing here?"

"Heading to the pier to start a camp fire, you want to join us?"

It took me a moment to think about it and I nodded with agreement, "sure why not. It's beats staying at the house doing nothing."

We made it to the fire that Bryan started and I sat in between Tala and Bryan as they poked at fire waiting for it to get bigger. After a few minutes or so, everyone started showing up and sitting around the fire. I notice Kai came alone without Megan, but he did glare at me a bit and I just smiled to show him I wasn't going to be bothered by his presence at the moment.

I laughed more than I have ever laughed before. Tala was just making joke after joke after joke. And Tyson was just picking a fight with him about so many things it was amusing.

I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was twelve O' clock and I frowned. It was getting chilly and I had taken of my sweats and dressed into something more fitting. Pair of jeans and shoes and just a regular T-shirt. I began rubbing my arms.

"Here…" I looked up and notice Kai handing me his jacket. "Take it, you need it more than I do."

I stared at it and took it, "thank you. I should have known to bring something, but I didn't think of it."

"Look out!" I heard someone shout.

I picked my head up from the ground and saw something green towards me. SMACK! I was wet from the water balloon.

I picked up a fist, "alright, I'm going to give that person to the count of three to identify himself…NOW!" Everyone just looked around and notice an eye twich from the a certain silver haired boy, "One…two…two and three quarters…two and a half…THREE! Get your ass over here Bryan!" I lunged for Bryan which caught him by surprise.

"Jesus, help me!" I pushed him to the floor making sure he couldn't get up, and then I decided to turn him over so I could sit on his back. "She's insane!"

"Just you wait! Say sorry!"

"N-no!"

"Oh really? Is that how you want to play with me?"

I pushed his face in to the sand as he tried to go up for air, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

"I can't hear you Bri, Bri!"

"I said I was SORRY!"

I released him and got up. "See, was that so hard?"

Quickly Bryan got up and patted himself clean. "This bitch is crazy!"

Everyone started laughing at the me, the girl who had the guts to tackle this guy, Bryan to the floor and make him yell sorry. The girl who made him yell for mercy as well.

I couldn't help but laugh so hard that my stomach started hurting. "I- I'm so sorry! Oh Bryan, you know I love you!" I tackled Bryan to the floor again hugging him this time.

"Alright, I know. You have to admit, that was pretty funny Belle." We both got up, "I take my hat off to you."

After that whole rumble we all packed up and left. Little by little the group started vanishing as they went their own ways, the only ones left were Kai and I. It felt pretty weird it just being the two of us, and I realized that I still had his jacket on, and that I was pretty sandy from the fall and my hair was still a bit wet. I should be running home or I would catch a cold.

"Here Kai." I handed him his jacket. "Sorry, it's all covered in sand…"

"Hn." Was all he said as he took it from me.

"I should be getting home then. Thank you for lending it to me." I was starting to pick up my pace when I felt him grab my wrist. "Why don't you come with me, dry off first or rinse off before you go home. And I'll drive you back afterwards. My place is closer."

"No, it's fine. I think I can manage my way home without getting sick or something."

"Well better be glad that I can't take know for an answere." With that said and done he lead me back to his place.

We entered the back yard as Kai led me through a garden and pond until we reached a back door that we swung open. I was led into the kitchen when I saw a note. Kai had just passed it without taking a look at it.

"Don't you want to read what it says?"

"I know that my folks are out. They usually don't come back till the morning. So I'm alone for the time being."

I followed up to his room that was just simply huge. He had a full sized bed with purple sheets and three book shelves full of books and music. He had two dressers and a huge closet that had so much clothes in them. He had a balcony that was to die for and his walls were a dark grey with vines creeping out. It was so far fetched, better than my room, because his room was freaking huge!

"Your room is so big! It's bigger than mine! And that's saying a lot."

"Glad you like it. Here, take these." He handed me some clothes. "They might fit a little big, but that's all I have, I'm sorry."

I took them from his hands and smiled, "These are just fine, thanks."

"If you turn to your left down this hall, it's the first door. You can rinse, or shower there."

"Alright, thank you."

I walked out of his room and into this long hallway, I felt so very tiny in this place. I saw so many pictures of nature and people and places. I saw one of Kai that I really liked. He was little, and his mother was holding him as his father stood by her side; at it should be. A real family that should be.

It felt so good to get off all that sand, and it felt better when the warm water continued to hit me everywhere, all the tense of my body just left me like boneless person. I loved it so much, just the rush of the water on me. I didn't want to step out just yet, not just yet, I wasn't done and I don't think I ever would if I didn't force myself to turn off the water and step out on to the chill floor. I shivered at the feel of it. I faced the mirror as the towel was wrapped around me. I grabbed my bra, it was pretty dry so I slipped it on and then I grabbed the shirt that Kai allowed me to borrow. I put that on and allowed it to fall below my butt. It covered a very good amount of ass as I was so pleased. I grabbed his boxers and put those on, but when I did I laughed at how they fit me. They were pretty loose on me, I hated it. I felt for my underwear, it was dry, and they weren't even close to being all sandy. I smiled at how I felt so comfy. I shook my hair of the last drops of water off and allowed it to fix itself to it's content.

Again, I was out in the hallway, and I stopped when I noticed a table full of pictures. Curiosity was killing me and I had to go see what they were or who they were. The first one that caught my attention was Kai in a uniform; a school uniform in a green blazer. _He looks so handsome._ I let my fingers trace it for a minute. Then I saw another picture of him and his family that was of him just a little bit older. _Such anger he has. His eyes are sad and in pain. _In almost every picture I noticed this; it was only in a few that I could see that he wasn't as sad; that he had a glint of happiness inside of him.

"Do I catch your attention that easily?"

I jumped at the voice, "Shit Kai! Don't do that, I could have had a heart attack… or worse…died!"

He smirked, "we wouldn't want that now would we? Then again, I'm sure it would make a few of these kind peoples lives easier."

"Ha, ha, I couldn't help but laugh." I frowned.

"Don't take it so seriously Jones."

I kept looking at the pictures, "I really like these pictures. Especially the one where you're a baby. You look so cute."

Kai hinted a blush, "I hate that one."

I laughed at him, "I don't. I love it! You look so innocent, so happy as if you had no care in the world."

"I guess you are right." Kai turned and began walking toward his room. It took me a minute to see that he had no shirt on. I couldn't help but blush as I followed him back to his room with his spare stuff and towel.

When I made it to his room I stared at him. His body was amazing. He had muscle in all the right places, and from where he had his boxers I could see the slit lines going down his stomach. I bit my lip trying not to blush. _Now that's what I call a body!_

"Belle, if you like it so much, you should take a picture."

I mentally slapped myself for getting caught. "Pfft, don't get full of yourself."

I returned his stuff and he grabbed what I had given him. I felt his eyes linger all over my body. I smiled at him when he saw that I noticed. He was so cute when he was flustered.

"So why are you here?"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask me. " I came back…because…I wanted. I gue- I'm not that sure anymore." I walked over to his bed and sat on it.

He gave me a confused look. "You don't know why you came back?"

I crossed my arms and frowned. _Great, just what I needed. Yes Belle, you knew why you came back. It was for him! You wanted to make amends with him. You missed him, you like him. Admit!_

I shook my head, "NO!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down, no need to shout."

"I'm sorry." I looked down. I put my head down and frowned. I was in no mood tonight. And it was getting late. I should be home already or I should be getting home already. I got up and made my way to the door. "I should be getting him it's late."

Kai blocked me before I could reach the door handle, "Something is bugging you. You aren't usually this calm. What's wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing. I'm just tired!"

"Lies. Something is bugging you and I'm going to find out."

"Oh, you are? And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe if I go to my laptop and type in your name and the events that took place in your life."

I saw as he was making his way to his laptop. I went into my panic mode._ No, not yet! I'm not ready for this just yet…_ I ran and grabbed onto Kai. He grunted and I screamed as we both fell to the floor. I closed my eyes ready for an impact, but nothing came, just something warm on my body. I opened my eyes and stared into beautiful piercing, violet orbs. My eyes kept fluttering over and over again trying realize what situation Kai and I were in. He held onto me tightly and he smirked at me.

"Kai…"

I took in his scent and made sure to remember this. He was so handsome in just his boxers, and then his hair that was all over his face, made him look even better. He never let me go. My hair was all over my face, but I felt as his hands pushed them away and that sent shivers run and down my spines. He moved one of his to my head and then everything was a blur of what was going on. It was something automatic, something that I couldn't control on my own. Kai went in for it, and I followed until our lips locked. Yes, it was sweet and delightful. He put his arms around me and we continued our lip lock not taking a breath until it was needed. Kai slowly got up as he brought my legs around his hips and then he somehow lifted me into his arms as we continued to kiss. He began kissing my neck and I remember gasping from that as I had my hands in his hair enjoying his soft butterfly kisses. He laid me on his bed as he got on top of me. I then put my legs around him again. He nibbled my neck and my ears then kissed my shoulder blade as his shirt was slowly falling over my shoulder. I touched his masculine stomach and that caught him by surprise.

My face was so flushed but I kissed him on his neck and then his chin back to his lips. He glided his hands to my stomach and went under the shirt to feel me. I tensed up a bit but then relaxed as he softly rubbed my stomach. His other hand went to my leg and he touched it ever so lightly as if it would break.

"Belle…"

I wasn't thinking. I didn't want to think, I just wanted to kiss him. This is what I've been wanting; this is what I came back for. Not to say 'sorry' but be with Kai, to see if we could start over. But this, this was better than what I expected out of seeing him. The way he was touching me was so beautiful, I couldn't explain it at all. _This is what he wants, and once he gets it, you'll be thrown out…like the rest of trash that he throws out after he done._

I felt him reaching for my underwear and that's when the red light went off. "Kai! No, I can't do this." I pushed him off me.

Dazed and confused Kai lay on his bed as he watched him sit next to him. "What's the problem?"

"No problem just that I want to keep my virginity." I smiled at him.

He smiled at that, "Well, I won't push you." He got up and slowly kissed my forehead.

"Good. Because you won't get any of it."

I heard him chuckle, "well, if that's how you want it."

I rolled my eyes at him and then stuck my tounge out. "You are so bad!"

"Well now that we are dating, do you want people to know about us?"

"Dating?" I was so confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, for your sufficient brain I'm sure the correct term is 'now that I'm your boyfriend, do you want people to know about us."

"Well, I assume that people will know and find out, so why try and hide it?"

"If you say so then…" Kai said while he gave me a kiss.

_Boyfriend…_

* * *

"_That was so amazing! Did you have fun?"_

I remember that night. I remember it perfectly after I asked that question...

"_You bet. It's always a blast when I'm with you. You bring the animal out of me when you take me to these parties Belle."_

He looked at me and kept laughing and laughing...he was so happy. He always loved parties...he enjoyed having fun with me because never once did he complain about it.

"_The only annoying thing is that it started raining, that's what upsets me."_

"_Ha, ha. Don't worry, we'll get home safe and sound, I promise." _

**He **promised me that would get home safe, **he** did and I wish...oh how I wish I would have known the truth.

"_Nick, can I ask you something?"_

"_You know you always can, that's why I'm here."_

"_Do you think that I'm capable to be a world class gymnast like you?"_

"_Like me? No, never…you'll be far better than me I can assure you that."_

Those words, he really meant them...they were all true and I believed...I really did. He would never lie.

"_I want to do good. I want to make up to the top, with you next me."_

"_I'll be around supporting you and pushing you just like how you push me. Being a gymnast is hard, but with us together we can kick some ass."_

"_Nick, it's us against the world!"_

Our motto were those words

"_Us against the wor-"_

Say it! Finish those words that you were suppose to say... I need to hear them! NOW!

I know what comes next...I know what happens when those bright lights come closer...

"_NICK LOOK OUT!"_

"NICK!" The bloody cry.

"Belles?" I felt arms shaking me awake. "Wake up!"

I opened them fast, "Dad?"

"Again?"

"How did I get home?"

"Kai dropped you off. Said you had fallen asleep on the way home in his car. I brought you to the sofa…Are you alright?"

I touched my head. It was all a dream. Just a dream, but it felt so real just as vivid as it was before. I felt my face red and wet. Tears, sweat or maybe both, I'm not sure but it always happened, and it always ended like this. I always woke up like this, and my mother always made me stay home when this happened, I couldn't handle the stress of it all she always told me and I found that fine by me. It never did bother me, because on this day I always went to go see him.

"Is it morning already?"

"Yes."

"I guess I should be getting up then."

"You don't have too, if you want you can stay in bed...I know today must be har-"

"NO! I'm fine. I've delt with this each year, and it doesn't bug me one bit."

"Belle, I know how you feel."

I looked at my father, " you don't know how I feel. You don't know the pain that is inside me right now!"

I got up and ran to my room. I took a long warm shower from this morning and last night. Yes, I didn't forget, how could I? I smiled at the thought of Kai and I. I had to admit that I liked the thought of us together; I couldn't explain why I was so happy. It was a happiness that made me feel special or just excited, but of course I wouldn't allow Kai to see that. I was just afraid that I wouldn't be able to hide it from him at all and that scared me. And what would I do today? How would I react today? I would just be myself and act like it was any other day. Yes, that would be perfect. Just perfect.

Again my dad was working in the shop next to the house, I didn't bother to bug him that I was leaving for the day. I had big plans for today, and I needed to do my busy shopping once agian. This was going to be lovely and I would surly enjoy it. I always did, I had too, I promised myself that I would and that's all that mattered to me right now.

* * *

**Review, review.**

**Untill next time my bugs! :)**


End file.
